Alex The Professional World Traveler
by Miss Tuesday
Summary: Alex is saving...Harry Potter! And where's Riddick? How exactly is she going to survive now with a 12 year old, no money and most importantly..still being NAKED! Multiple Cross Overs, Flames will be used to cook my dumplings FINISHED
1. I : Still naked!

_**THE NEW STORY AND SEQUEL TO ALEX AND THE VOICES IN HER HEAD**_

_**Preeeeesenting.....! **_

_**Alex The Professional World Traveler  
**_

* * *

_Summary: Alex is saving Harry Potter from his relatives all the while looking for Riddick who doesn't seem to have been transported with her to the Potterverse but is that the only universe they'll be visiting? Will Alex and Harry be landing in another different world all in one piece and still human? R&R Pairings still to be decided  
_

_Enjoy! :P_

_Bla bla_ : Voice of Reason

**Bla bla** : Voice of Arrogance

* * *

**_Recap:_**

Okay ladies and jerks...erm gentlemen, this story is the sequel of Alex and the Voices in her Head where Alex, teenage nerd has created a machine to Time/world travel.  
Her first experiment is to go to The Chronicles of Riddick and she ends up instead in Pitch Black, her Time Machine getting slightly (okay a lot) broken up at the crash landing of the Hunter Grazner.

She meets Riddick, glomps him, gets birdnapped (and in the process wounded with some of the creature's blood mixing with her own) by the weird dangerous creatures of this freaky planet and isn't seen again for a couple years until the time of The Chronicles of Riddick. (during which time she's transformed into a half creature and trained by the oldest of the bird-like things)  
She hijacks some merchants' ship who had landed on the planet to do some shifty trades and crash lands into Crematoria where she meets up with Riddick and Jack again.

There she also meets another like her, a Half Breed and all together they save Jack from being killed by Lord Marshall. Just as she escapes the consequences of her blabering mouth (where she'd actually admitted to knowing Riddick's futur) her machine suddenly reappears and teleports Alex and Riddick to another world...

And this is where we start!!! :P

* * *

I looked around myself and wondered what on earth I could possibly do in a place where not only was I naked but there was also only vegetation and no civilization in sight !

…holy cow! Maybe my machine brought us back to Neanderthal!!...which isn't very far back if you look at this historically speaking.

Minus 40 000 years for the Homo sapiens to be exact and the oldest humanoid creature in relation to us would be around…oh…minus 4.5 million years?

I shuddered at the idea of not being able to shower or eat disgusting-made-with-pig-fat candy with extraordinary artificial colours and flavours.

A groan on my side made me twirl and I found....ta ta ta!!!...Riddick had turned to his side and gone back to that coma-sleep he'd been doing ever since we arrived.

I sighed, took a nice deep breath....let it out....

"**Oh god...no!!....Every man for himself! Battle stations!! The Host is going to yell!**"

I saw my three inner voices scramble to safety, took another deep breath and adjusted my voice to maximum volume.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!"

Riddick jumped about three feet in the air but other than that there wasn't much sound.

"You know, " I said conversationally when Riddick clambered to his feet with a glare in my direction "this looks like a Lord of the Rings scene. Ooooh! I might meet Legolas...and Aragorn....and Frodo! ...AND GOLLUM!!!" I cackled in glee.

I turned to Riddick, mid-jump and realized his eyes weren't anywhere near my face and more like near my breast which were still for all to see.

"_PERV!" _Reason took over and went up to Riddick to hit him upside the head.  
Except he caught my hand and looked straight into my eyes...with his silvery ones.

Aaaaaaaaah.....I think I just melted.

He smirked; She-it...did I say that out loud again?

Just as I was about to make a run for it (yes I'm a coward but I'm naked! I'm allowed to be…) a weird crackling in the air made me freeze and sure enough…thirty seconds later (which is quite long when you're frozen with a hot specimen not ten inches away from you and looking yummy enough to eat…) my machine reappeared!

I almost shouted with joy! …almost…

As soon as I had straightened and took a step back from Riddick, since he was obviously surprised enough by this sudden apparition to let me go, my machine went wonkers again, silently this time and in a flash of green and red light I was falling.

And landed hard on some type of splintery wood.

"owww."

Muttering incoherent explicit curses I was making up on the spot to insult my wacko Time Machine, I dragged myself into a semblance of a sitting position and came face to face with…a 12 year old , glasses-wearing green eyed boy.

And I was still naked.  
"Um…hi?" I waved my hand awkwardly.

Being naked has its advantaged and disadvantages. Like now I was feeling slightly embarrassed being in my birthday suit in front of a brat who couldn't (though he valiantly tried) to keep his eyes above my chest and the advantages were that he didn't notice my less than normal yellow slit eyes and rather claw like nails.

"Who are you?" I finally asked, crossing my arms over my chest to attract his attention.  
Blushing deeply the boy quickly averted his emerald gaze and let shaggy black hair hide half his face.

This reminded me of someone…who?

"Harry."

Aaaaah that's right. The little Harry Potter boy from what's-her-name's really cool books!

…WHAT!

The boy flinched and scuttled backwards till his back hit the wall. Oops, apparently I'd said that out loud.

That's when I took a good look around his 'room'. In fact I had a pretty good reason to believe this was his cousin's room and he was just cleaning said room while the others were out.

There was no one else except us in the house that much I could smell and hear with my freaky new creature powers.

I crawled slowly towards Harry, hand extended like I would to a cat.

"Here boy. I'm not gonna hurt you. Sorry I yelled. Come on..." I soothed and approached little by little.  
Apparently I wasn't very reassuring because he tensed but didn't otherwise move.

"Are you a witch?" He suddenly asked just as I was a few centimetres from touching his arm.

I stopped, stumped. How could I answer to that?!

"Well…no." I told him honestly and sat back a little to think.

"Can you keep a secret?" I asked him, eyes narrowing in consideration as he hesitated then nodded, almost enthusiastically.

"I'm a half creature!" I exclaimed proudly, making him jump in surprise.

"A…a wha…" A door opened downstairs and a screeching voice (making me clutch my ears in pain) yelled up at us from the landing.

"BOY! Come get Dudder's new presents out of the car!"

Harry suddenly grabbed my arm, dragged me to the bathroom and shut me in there just in time as I heard Petunia Dursley stomp up the stairs and drag Harry potter Boy-Who-Lived, Saviour of the Wizarding world down the stairs like a regular servant to slave for the sake of her fat tub of lard of a son.

I admit I wasn't very happy. Angry and pissed off were closer to what I was right now. But I was also something else: very naked and weaponless.

So instead I waited till Harry came to get me ten minutes later and shut again, this time up in his cupboard.  
I could understand why, no one would come check for stowaways in Harry's musty cupboard/room but still…it made my anger towards those bloody good-for-nothing muggles even worse. I heard what sounded like a harsh smack a few times and wondered what on earth could be happening and had to horribly lock my curiosity down. I'd go see when I had clothes and a knife.

Finally when the horrid family settled down to watch TV while waiting for dinner time (and inevitably Harry's cooking) the 12 year old slipped into the cupboard with me.  
This was a small cupboard under the stairs…as such in order to see something Harry would have to sit on my lap and I would have to recline against to wall so as to not hit my head.

Instead he just stood awkwardly, head bent because of the low ceiling, brilliant green eyes fixed on me.

Slowly, as if afraid, he handed me a simple, old yellow dress.  
I squeaked in pleasure, quieting quickly when I saw him gesturing in panic to the door.  
Ah. So his 'family' ("**family yeah right…why I ought to jab them with my cheesegrater RIGHT NOW!**" Arrogance fumed inside my head, barely being held back by **_thing_** and _Reason_) could hear him from his cupboard.

Instead I donned on the dress and half turned where I sat as if I was actually twirling and raised an eyebrow, grinning widely.

Harry smiled thinly back then sat down right in front of me, cross legged as I sat on his bed, legs tucked under me.

"Who are you?" He whispered so low I probably wouldn't have heard without my new ultra-sonic-hearing! ("_stop exaggerating, your hearing is only mildly better_" Reason rolled her eyes and I mentally stuck my tongue out at her)

"I'm Alex and I don't know if you're going to believe me but I come from another world!"

He didn't even blink. Okaaaaaay…

"Actually I made this machine that was supposed to take me into my favourite film, The Chronicles of Riddick, do you know it?" I paused at his oblivious head shake and shrugged before continuing "unfortunately I landed in the precedent film, since, you know, The Chronicles of Riddick was the second one. Anyways I finally got what I wanted and just as I was about to…" here I stopped and sent him a sizing glance. Maybe I should refrain from perverting this kid just yet. "do stuff…my machine appeared again, it was damaged in my first arrival and whisked me off and here I am!"

Ok…so this was a very bad summary. But for now it would have to do.

**'Not to mention that he hasn't moved or blinked since you started talking**'

I discreetly observed the boy and noted that this was indeed true.  
He seemed to be in deep thought, green eyes staring almost right through me.

"Take me with you."

Again that barely there whisper.

I blinked at him, eyebrows furrowing as I concentrated in the bleak darkness of the cupboard at this nagging smell at the edges of my consciousness ever since I'd been hidden in here.  
It hit me just as **_thing_** whispered it in my mind. Blood.

I slowly unfolded from my position and reached out to his cheek. He flinched. Yep. Bruised.

I growled and surprisingly Harry didn't seem afraid, more like he was staring at me with some strange light in his eyes.

"I'm clumsy, I always get in trouble, I'm perverted and I'm probably going to get sucked into a gazillion worlds before my machine decides to self destruct and most probably explode me at the same time." I stated, and we entered a staring contest.

He nodded solemnly.

"Well that's jolly well then! Come on let's go!"

I jumped up, all my hyperness coming out again, grabbed his hand and barged out of the cupboard.

Maybe I should be thinking this through? What would my father say if I suddenly brought back a half starved, beaten waif with me and asked to keep him?

'**He'd yell his throat out, you'd get out your puppy dog eyes and he'd give in as he has always done**'

I inwardly shrugged. That was true.

Vernon Dursley stomped out of the living room, a yell ready on his lips when his eyes fell on me and he froze.

Okay so maybe I was quite a sight…I must have looked like some random street kid without shoes and my hair sticking up every which way, holding Harry's hand like I would my smaller brother ('_if you actually had one_' Reason muttered, '**which she thankfully doesn't….imagine…poor kid having a sister like her…**' Arrogance muttered back and all three voices shuddered in unison. I ignored them.)

"You Vernon Dursley?" I asked, breaking out in my best low country side American accent which pretty made me sound like: 'Yah Varnen Dusley?'

At his sceptical (and turning angry again) nod I pulled my hand back as far as I could…and sucker punched him in the jaw.

If it wasn't for my half-creature strength I would probably have broken my hand and barely made his head reel to the side. As it was, he flew back a foot or two and landed with the sound of a nuclear bomb explosion.

"Well that felt nice."

I marched to the door, opened it and walked out, Harry not quite skipping but walking happily at my side, eyes lingering in slight fear, disgust and relief at the quickly distancing house.

'_That's all well and dandy but just WHERE are you going and HOW are you going to live with just a dress on your back and no money or weapons?_' Reason asked me, arms crossed and eyebrow raised.

I frowned a bit.

'**oh shut up! I'm sure it can't get any worse.**" Arrogance grinned wickedly as Reason looked at him in horror and quickly made the sign of the cross.

The worst thing my inner voice could have ever suggested.

Harry suddenly looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back.

"Well…how bout I teach you how to distract a jerk guy so we can steal his purse and get us a nice breakfast?" I asked him smiling brightly.

'_oh god…the saviour of the wizarding world is going to be transformed into the earth's worst hero thanks to her…_' Reason sobbed and **_thing_** patted her back in comfort.

'Look out world! Here we come!' I shouted inwardly, skipping away in the early morning with Harry Potter at my side, singing an annoying children's song:

_This is the song that never ends…!_

_

* * *

_

Okay so this new begining sucks but I needed to introduce all my new ideas and concepts!!...if you guys have any ideas on how to improve or for the plot or pairings please send me a review, PM or something to let me know!! :)

thanks all of your for reading my first story and I hope this one'll be just as fun to read!

schnuggles!!!


	2. II : Twinkle of Death

_**ALEX, THE PROFESSIONAL TIME TRAVELER**_

_**CHAPTER 2**_

_Summary: Alex is saving Harry Potter from his relatives all the while looking for Riddick who doesn't seem to have been transported with her to the Potterverse but is that the only universe they'll be visiting? Will Alex and Harry be landing in another different world all in one piece and still human? R&R Pairings still to be decided_

_Enjoy! :P_

_Bla bla_ : Voice of Reason

**Bla bla** : Voice of Arrogance

* * *

**_Recap:_**

_Harry suddenly looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back._

_"Well…how bout I teach you how to distract a jerk guy so we can steal his purse and get us a nice breakfast?" I asked him smiling brightly._

_'oh god…the saviour of the wizarding world is going to be transformed into the earth's worst hero thanks to her…' Reason sobbed and **thing** patted her back in comfort._

_'Look out world! Here we come!' I shouted inwardly, skipping away in the early morning with Harry Potter at my side, singing an annoying children's song:_

_This is the song that never ends…!_

_

* * *

_

I was crouched low in a nearby street, Harry on the other side looking slightly nervous yet excited.

I had asked him to transfigure my earrings into walkie-talkies and with a few hours of stomachs protesting lack of food, he'd managed something that vaguely looked like a walkie-talkie and enabled us to communicate a few meters away from each other.

Hey, if it walks like a duck, quacks like a monkey and sings like a lunatic it's a...

'**It's an Alex!**' Arrogance guffawed at his little joke and I inwardly sent him a blank stare.

"Someone's coming, over." I heard a small voice crickling through my communication device.

I looked up from my thoughts and saw a middle aged man, not bad looking, hair cut at his neck with a slightly too big nose and captivating black eyes.

"Okay sargent noodles, I'll let you do the distraction."

Harry nodded, slightly confused at my new nickname for him but shrugging it off.

"Te te ta te te te te ta te te te te ta nanaaaaaa ta na naaaaaa... na NA!" I muttered into the walkie talkie and grinned as Harry shook his head in slight exasperation.

We got into positions and Harry stepped out from his hiding place, right into the guy.

Both stumbled to the ground and I pranced my way over.

"Really can't you people watch where you're going!" I argued loudly, swiping the guy's purse just as I grabbed Harry and pulled him to his feet.  
"You're lucky my brother has a hard head!" I told the guy who had now gotten back to his feet and was staring at Harry with something akin to hate and disgust.

I went to drag Harry away since this dude was slightly creeping me out when suddenly his whisper stopped me.

"Professor Snape..."

I raised my eyebrows, looked at Snape, felt my jaw drop slightly then looked to Harry again before stepping forward.

"Potter." The man sneered, eyes narrowing when I cut into his line of sight.

"Hi!"  
And I punched him. God I love punching people!

I grabbed his money pouch, took Harry's hand and we high tailed it out of there even as Severus Snape, Death Eater-turned-spy was getting up with wild cursing.

"Oh shit oh shit...I can't believe I did that..." I muttered to myself in slight panic as we kept turning randomly into small alleys.

"It's ok, Professor Snape is always mean to me anyways. I don't know why." And there it was again, Harry looking all sullen.

I stopped quite suddenly, dragged Harry forward and gave him a big hug.

"Don't you worry darling. I'm here now and no one can EVER hurt you again." I murmured in his ear.

It worked, after the several minutes where he'd tensed, he'd smiled up at me and we'd kept going.

Half an hour later we were sitting at a sunny table in a small wizard café having breakfast and counting exactly how much money 'Professor' Snape had in his pouch.

"You said you came here with a …Rid Itch?"

I snorted, vaguely wondering what kind of face Riddick would make if he'd hear Harry butcher his name so well. Heck! Even _I _hadn't found such a funny sound-alike.

"Well I suspect my machine took him into another world again…I might have to build another one so we can join him." I fell silent as I silently reviewed in my mind the plans.  
I knew them off by heart so it wouldn't take too long.

"How much time?" Harry wondered quietly after several minutes.

I looked over at him, eyes slightly narrowed in thought, took in his almost empty breakfast plate and then went back to observing the wizards and muggle-borns walking in Diagon Alley. How we'd gotten there without getting lost is beyond me….

'_And us!_'

I shushed Reason and concentrated back on Harry

"I'd think….a year? Maybe two if the parts are hard to find." I sighed. "I just hope he can keep out of trouble that long."

Harry nodded even though he wasn't too sure why.

"Come on kid, we'll get a room somewhere until the beginning of the school year." Harry suddenly grabbed my hand.

"You won't leave me will you?" Tears were quickly appearing at the corner of his eyes even though he tried to hold them back.

"Me? Are you kidding?" Shoulders slightly sagging in relief, Harry let me drag him to an ice cream stand even though we'd just eaten and we indulged in two cones of double chocolate and cherry ice cream.

One week later Harry had taken some money out of Gringotts (how could I have forgotten he had money in there anwyays?!) and I had redrawn all my machine plans and sketches.

Harry had gotten his school supplies early and I had insisted he do his homework _before_ the start of the school year. When he was finished with that I read his third year books with him and explained theories when they were too complicated for him to understand. Being in Diagon Alley also allowed him to practice magic and so I had him practice the Patronus charm already.

No use my new little brother getting attacked by evil Dementors this year more than necessary damn it!

Just three days before the start of term a knock sounded at our little rented room door and we looked at each other in question.

"Who is it?" I called out, mentioning Harry behind me and away from the window as well.

No response and instead the door crashed open, via spell I'd say.

When the dust cleared, there stood three adults. A strict woman in her late thirties, mid fourties tops with hair pinned back so neat it could have been a wig!

To her left an old….old….old….Old old old, old man with a beard that MUST have been able to touch his knees had it not been tucked into his belt and…Snape.

'**Snape…snape….seeeeverus snape!...**' I ignored Arrogance's annoying singing and concentrated on the situation at hand;  
I felt my lips pull back into a sneer and my canines show as the ancient looking dude stepped forward.

"Harry…?" He inquired, eyes flicking from me to my little brother behind me.

"Professor Dumbledore!" He smiled from behind me but didn't move.

"Miss…we merely wish to speak with ." Albus Dumbledore looked at me with that damn twinkle in his eye and I was momentarily blinded.

"My eyes! Aaah my eyes…" I shielded myself from him and glared.

He chuckled and proceeded to walk over to the bed and sit down.

I relaxed slightly and Harry slipped around me, hugging me momentarily before going to the bed and sitting next to Dumbledore. He patted the space left next to him and I hesitated.

If I sat down over there the stern woman and the-guy-whose-pouch-I-stole would be much closer; I might not have time to defend Harry.

"I assure you my dear we mean Harry and you no harm."

More bright lights and dazzling amused smile. I walked cautiously over, sat and pulled Harry into my side protectively.  
Is this what they meant when they said women had 'over protective tendencies'?

'**No. It's just you bordering on psycho maniac.**'

Dumbledore started to speak. "Harry I would like you to tell me why you ran away from you family." It was an innocent question. Riiiight…

"They…I didn't run away." Harry started and immediately the two magical beings at the door pointed their wands at me.

I growled and felt my wings shift under my skin in my back.

"I didn't run away, Alex saved me!" Harry hurriedly continued. "My…my uncle…wasn't being nice to me and she appeared suddenly in Dudley's room and she took me away from them."

Ok that actually sounded like I'd kidnapped the poor kid when his uncle was being mildly reprimanding.

"In reality I…apparated," sure…let's say that….I apparated NAKED! "and witnessed beating Harry. I decided he didn't deserve such a shitty life and we mutually agreed he'd come live with me until it was time to go."

If I had hoped Albus Dumbledore, smartest and strongest wizard of this wizarding place I'd landed in, would not notice my slip I would have been sorely disappointed. As it was I was only annoyed.

"Go? Go where?"

Harry flicked his eyes over to me and I hesitated.

"Did you say beaten?" The stern woman at the door whispered in slight horror.

I turned my unnatural yellow eyes to her and nodded.

"Didn't you ever notice how stick thin he is? His clothes' deplorable state?" I asked, eyebrows furrowed and was annoyed to see shock, sadness and regret on respectively Snape, the stern woman (whom I suspect is McGonagal) and Albus Dumbledore.

"Harry, is this true?" Dumbledore asked him quietly and just as silently Harry nodded, hand clutching my arm.

"Very well…I shall make sure you never go there again. You will be placed into the best wizarding family…" And here Harry cut him off rather violently.

"NO!" Slight hesitation then; "I want to stay with Alex. I don't want anyone else."

I was as surprised as the rest of them. We barely knew each other and yet…I was happier than ever.

Dumbledore looked over at me and I shrugged at him, gathering Harry further into me as he shivered in slight cold, the open door creating icy air currents around the room.

"Will you agree to a background check miss…"

I hesitated. "well…you see…" My eyes flickered to Probably-McGonagal's blank stare, Snape's suspicious narrowed eyes and Albus' calm demeanour.

"If I tell you what happened to me you must promise not to repeat it to anyone."

With only a second hesitation he nodded, mentioned the remaining witch and wizard in the room with us and closed and warded the door.

Breathing in slightly I started my tale.

At the end of it harry was giggling still and Albus looked amused while the two other magical beings didn't seem sure how to react.

"And you will be building another one of these 'Time and Space Travel' machines?" Dumbledore inquired.

I nodded. "I just need to find the parts and assemble them really, but it will probably take a while."

I omitted the fact that little Harry will be following me when it was time to leave and Snape seemed to have guessed that since he glared suspiciously at me.

"Very well."

And McGonagal sputtered "Albus surely you cannot believe this?"

Dumbledore waved her comments aside momentarily and turned to me once again.

"Do you swear upon your life you shall never harm in any way or form Harry James Potter?"

I solemnly stared straight back into clear blue eyes. "I do."

A tingling feeling enveloped me and I giggled in childish delight, Harry shivering against me as he felt it too.

"Then it is done! Harry are you ready for Hogwarts? I suppose you would like your new mother to come as well?"

I blushed almost as hard as Harry. "Hey I'm not that old…" I trailed off as Harry seemed to slump a little when I protested; "but I shall be the youngest parent yet! Just watch me!"

'_oh dear…they couldn't have picked worse…_' reason muttered in horror.

'**I have to agree. Completely barmy that old man…leaving a poor innocent child with ALEX of all people**'

May I remind the voices in my head that they are ALSO me?

While I was spacing out and scolding my inner voices the four wizards around me busied themselves preparing our stuff (books and robes I'd made Harry buy himself) so I could get to Hogwarts early and wait for Harry there while he took the train.

"What shall I do there?" I asked suddenly aloud and Albus turned to me with such a mischevious gleam that I was suddenly overcome with fear.

Snape, staring at me clearly in distaste saw this and smiled evilly.

"Why you seem to be quite smart in creating things so I thought you could help professor Snape with his first through third year classes, as his apprentice of sorts."

Okay…so maybe mentioning I liked chemistry and science during my life tale might not have been my smartest idea. And visibly Snape thought so as well.

Oh well….at least now I could prank him even easier!!! NYAHAHAHA!

Harry chuckled as the occupants of the room raised sceptical eyebrows at my sudden cackle.

"She's always like that." And he kissed my cheek while I continued scheming and everyone ignored a sputtering, rather pale looking Snape.

* * *

Okay so here it is! i shall update in the middle of the week cos I wrote lots this week end and I have decided that my 'late update' ways MUST CHANGE!!!

Nyahaa....anyways, thank you for the reviews, hope this chapter is liked!

PS: If explanations are needed please precise where and I shall try to make them as clear as possible! huggles!

- BajanDiva: I know! I write Alex's actions depending on mine but with a constant sugar rush...though imagine the disasters we'd make if we were as hyper! XD

- SerinSykes: oooh I didn't think of that!!! Nyahaha! I shall dress him up as a girl soon then...muahahaha!!

- Saismaat: umm quite frankly I hadn't planned on incorporating Jack to this story but I could if you guys want? thanks for the review ! :)

- hotbritt5000: ooooh cedric...i think she'll probably...GLOMP 'IM!! nyahaha;..

- Lady Nightlord;: LOL stuck in the whomping willow....actually that's not a bad idea!...:p i shall see if I can't incorporate that in the store XD huggles

And thank you again for the reviews me loves!!!!


	3. III : Nice pants

_**ALEX, THE PROFESSIONAL TIME TRAVELER**_

_**CHAPTER 3  
**_

_Summary: Alex is saving Harry Potter from his relatives all the while looking for Riddick who doesn't seem to have been transported with her to the Potterverse but is that the only universe they'll be visiting? Will Alex and Harry be landing in another different world all in one piece and still human? R&R Pairings still to be decided_

_Enjoy! :P_

_Bla bla_ : Voice of Reason

**Bla bla** : Voice of Arrogance

* * *

**_Recap:_**

_"Why you seem to be quite smart in creating things so I thought you could help professor Snape with his first through third year classes, as his apprentice of sorts."_

_Okay…so maybe mentioning I liked chemistry and science during my life tale might not have been my smartest idea. And visibly Snape thought so as well._

_Oh well….at least now I could prank him even easier!!! NYAHAHAHA!_

_Harry chuckled as the occupants of the room raised sceptical eyebrows at my sudden cackle._

_"She's always like that." And he kissed my cheek while I continued scheming and everyone ignored a sputtering, rather pale looking Snape._

* * *

!-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-ansi-language:EN-GB;} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 70.85pt 70.85pt 70.85pt; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

Three days later I was at Hogwarts, observing the lake like a cat in front of a mouse hole and waited patiently for my little brother (or is it son now?) to arrive.

Sad thing is I was going to stay there a while, it was only 7 am (I'd been there one hour already) and Harry wasn't due till tonight.

I wonder if he and Malfoy could get along? I was rather fond of Harry-Draco-become-slightly-friends scenarios when I read Fan Fictions.

"Miss O'Connel?"

I jumped about a mile high and swivelled to see Professor Stout…? Spout? Sprout? Standing behind me, smiling slightly.

"Um…yeah that's me." I smiled in return.  
I had been introduced to everyone yesterday as Snape's Potion's assistant and had yet to see my 'potions master' at all since I was brought to Hogwarts two days ago. Snarky little bugger.

But I had my revenge all planned out already for any and all encounters with him in the school corridors.

I smirked evilly before tuning back in to what Professor what's-her-name was saying.

"…would like to see you in the dungeons."

I blinked.

"I'm sorry who?"

She chuckled, apparently I'd reacted correctly to what she had said.

"I must say Professor Snape _can_ be a little…" she hesitated and sent me a measuring look, "dry at times but he is a kind soul."

I nodded. Great. And what was it that you were saying BEFORE that?

"Well?" She asked and I was momentarily stumped. Wasn't _I_ supposed to say that?!

"Aren't you going to find your potion's master?"

AH HA! I get what she'd been talking about now! Hiding my relief, I thanked her politely and went on my merry way to the dungeons.

Sixteen minutes and thirty four seconds later I was lost and cold and hungry and grumpy and annoyed.

"Maaaaaaaaaaaster!!" I called out finally. "I'm lost, I'm hungry and I'm COLD!"

Nothing. No stirring or whistling to signal that anyone or anything heard me.

I shivered in spite of myself and idly wondered if this was revenge for me exchanging his glass of…some potion or other this morning with pepsi cola. (I found a small can in a hidden niche of the castle. Probably some muggle-born forgot it last year…)

'**If he IS angry with you…well…it's safe to say you're going to rot in the dungeons alone, cold and miserable.**'

I scowled and kept looking around for SOME sign of my way out of here.  
The old brick walls around me only had three doors, the one right behind me from which I'd come, a plain old wooden door, the one on my left, neat intricate designs of vines and some type of fruits with no distinct sign of what it may lead to and in front of me an old, kind of hanging off it's hinges kind of door I was sure would creak like hell if I moved it.

Strangely that was the door that seemed to interest me the most ('A_ctually it's not strange…we're talking about YOU here, no wonder you'd go for the only morbid, probably dangerous, door._') I pouted at Reason for being right and sighed one last time before walking over to the rotten door.

Ten minutes later I considered giving up. The bloody door wouldn't open! I mean JEEZ! I had been pushing and taking running tackles to it until my shoulder felt sore and my hands had a gazillion splinters in them and the door hadn't. Budged. One. Bit.

I let myself slid down the wall next to the old door (doing so against the door would just have put more muck on my shirt and splinters into my back) and passed a hand over my face.

Soft footsteps suddenly sounded around me and I scrambled to my feet.

"Hello?" I called out and was slightly creeped out by the almost echo that resounded above and around me.

The footsteps stopped momentarily then resumed, almost with a stomp to them.

The door from which I'd came opened with a little more force then necessary and I was stared down by annoyed dark eyes.

"I….got lost?" It wasn't meant to come out as a question but Snape looked rather…less than happy to see me here.

"I have been waiting for you for almost an hour."

Okay…he was literally fuming…or were those just some leftovers from one of his most recent potions?

I decided I wouldn't test his already stretched thin patience and obediently followed him out of the dungeons until light of day finally hit my eyes once again (and blinding me a whole ten minutes).

I accompanied my new 'master' ('**HA! Good one…**') to his potion's room and there he proceeded to tell me exactly what I would do when he was in class…that is to say:

"Touch NOTHING, say NOTHING, _do NOTHING_!"

All in all a perfect environment to start my concoctions I would need for the machine (the special oils I'd perfected for the engine and the heat lotion for the exterior) and also think up a few good things to do to Snape.

Unfortunately the Slave Driver seemed to have read my thoughts and he ordered me to label and stock all the ingredients. Since I didn't know _any_ of the ingredient names or anything he was kind enough to lend me a book….aka:

-sneer- "No brain at all." –throw of a big heavy book onto my toes, ignoring my cries of pain- "make yourself useful and read that before labelling my ingredients incorrectly."

So yeah, by the time lunch rolled by I was thoroughly annoyed and ready to take revenge upon Snape as only I knew how.

I went to the hall to eat alone and met up with McGnagal and we chatted a bit before I was inevitably summoned back to the Potion's master's side for more hours of reading through a book to find a semblance of the plant which I had in my hand in those moments.

The old, weird gothic clock in his dungeons _finally_ chimed eight and he got up and left without a word to me.

I'll steal his clock later on. It's really nice looking.

'_If you could see me I would roll my eyes three times at this petty excuse for burglary.' _ …Reason always manages to make me feel guilty when I haven't done anything…

'**Yet**'…

I snuck out behind Snape and decided to start my revenge immediately.

**"Snape…snape…seeeverus snape!....Snape…snape…**"

My voice had gotten deeper as Arrogance took over and I almost giggled when my 'master' stopped abruptly and whirled around.  
I had scaled the walls and hidden in the darkest corner so there was no chance he could see me…yet I felt his eyes linger on my hiding place a few seconds before he sneered and continued walking to the Hogwart's Welcoming Feast.

Grinning I passed over him, longing for my wings just so I could swoop down on him and freak him out, then dropped to the floor right in front of terrified first years, delighting in their screams of fear.

"Hello darlings!" And then I was off.

"Haaaaarry!!!" I called out as soon as I opened the doors.

A black blurr ran into me and made me stumble back out of the Great Hall and…into Snape.

Harry was hugging my waist tightly and Snape sneered down at me as I layed at his feet, head on his toes.

"You have nice pants. Are they tailored especially for you?"

He ignored my question, side stepped us without offering us help and walked into the hall.

"Well it shows off your nice tight butt anyways." I whispered just so he and Harry could hear.

Harry snorted into my stomach and Snape only straightened his spine till I swore I heard a crack.

Yep…I was going to have fun here…! Nya**ha**ha**ha**!!!

"Alex? Why do you sometimes change voices when you speak or laugh?"

I looked down at Harry's bright green bespectacled eyes.

"Because there are three of me little doll."

I tapped his head, whispered the spell McGonagal had explained to me this afternoon then skipped back into the great hall, Dumbledore's eyes twinkling so much I felt my retinas sizzle slightly.

Behind me Harry entered, still clueless that I had transfigured his clothes into cute Japanese school girl skirts and prude fluffy white shirt with the traditional black tie.

Aaaaah…I love this place…

----------------- **_A few worlds away…_** -----------------

Middle Earth whispered in fear as it's inhabitants felt the Dark Lord gain control of his armies once again, reuniting races alike to face him once more.  
Amongst those legions, a bald man with impeccable killing skills, strange markings on his skin and peculiar eyewear, always inquiring about a young, troublesome girl with short brown hair and unnatural golden eyes.

…though he knew that when he'd find her he'd probably regret having looked for her….

* * *

Hey loves Im sorry i cant reply to your reviews becquse my bloody keyboqrd is messing around and internet hates me but i pro;ise I shall next chapter

loooove you all thank you for all the nice reviezs!!!

HUGGLES!!!!!


	4. IV : omigod! Riddick!

_**ALEX, THE PROFESSIONAL TIME TRAVELER**_

_**CHAPTER 3  
**_

_Summary: Alex is saving Harry Potter from his relatives all the while looking for Riddick who doesn't seem to have been transported with her to the Potterverse but is that the only universe they'll be visiting? Will Alex and Harry be landing in another different world all in one piece and still human? R&R Pairings still to be decided_

_Enjoy! :P_

_Bla bla_ : Voice of Reason

**Bla bla** : Voice of Arrogance

* * *

**_Recap:_**

I tapped his head, whispered the spell McGonagal had explained to me this afternoon then skipped back into the great hall, Dumbledore's eyes twinkling so much I felt my retinas sizzle slightly.

Behind me Harry entered, still clueless that I had transfigured his clothes into cute Japanese school girl skirts and prude fluffy white shirt with the traditional black tie.

Aaaaah…I love this place…

----------------- **_A few worlds away…_** -----------------

Middle Earth whispered in fear as it's inhabitants felt the Dark Lord gain control of his armies once again, reuniting races alike to face him once more.  
Amongst those legions, a bald man with impeccable killing skills, strange markings on his skin and peculiar eyewear, always inquiring about a young, troublesome girl with short brown hair and unnatural golden eyes.

…though he knew that when he'd find her he'd probably regret having looked for her….

* * *

I had no clue why I could do only _several_ spells without everyone in a ten mile radius suddenly having their clothes and hair turn interesting shades of orange but it was still fun to pretend practicing a spell I _knew_ wouldn't work and cackle over the results!!!

Unfortunately the students soon learned of my pranking tendencies and learnt to leave a wide berth when they were around me.  
I met up briefly with the Weasley Twins who swore I was their 'rival' and wouldn't let me 'win'.

What ever that meant.

I lazed for about a week, scaring students and continuously scaling the ceiling just above Snape at nights to sing his song while he whirled around insanely these days and muttered to himself.

I kind of felt bad for making Snape think he was either loosing his touch on detecting people playing pranks on him or thinking he was going insane…personally I thought it helped to become insane but few people actually agreed with me on this.

I left Lupin alone for now, I had a few things planned for him but he had advanced senses like me and would see me if I scaled the walls so I left him for one of my better pranks and concentrated on my Hogwarts Minions!! Muahaha!!!

After the first week where I had decidedly avoided sleeping in the creepy Dungeon-Room-Of-Doom and instead slept in the arms of a most lovely greek statue (who sometimes talked and was kind enough to cradle me and hum 'Past The Point of No Return' before I fell asleep) Snape caught me mid-sleep there, dragged me back by the ear and proceeded to yell once we were sure the student body wouldn't suddenly wake up at the volume of his reprimand.

I think he was a bit defensive and sad that I obviously didn't want to stay in his presence…but he was wrong! I loved Snape and sometimes had to oblige myself to run into a pillar to stop glomping him when he did the 'Cloack Whirling and Fast Walking' trick.

And here he was, all red, flushed and panting after his rant.

"I only sleep there because Morpheus sings to me."

Snape blinked. "Morpheus?"

"I don't know his name and he makes me fall asleep! But I'd love to sleep with you and have you sing for me!" I clapped my hands together and brought out my best puppy look.

Well this little puppy got kicked in the arse!

I flew, ('**literally! My Erik! Snape's got leg muscles!!**' Cheered Arrogance, clearly impressed.) into the room reserved for potion Apprentices and with his final warning Snape slammed and locked the door; "It is time you assisted me in class and if you do not you shall…_regret_ it."

I admit I shivered slightly in horror. Snape could be _freaky_ when he got up to it.  
Never the mind. I shall just use that nifty little spell (so far third on my big list of cool spells that seemed to work without an anomaly deforming the people around me) on him later.

'_Kind of strange that these 'anomalies' tend to happen to OTHERS and not yourself_'

I nodded.

'**Yeah! Because we rock and they suck! What's to think about?**'

Again I nodded to myself and tuned out Reason who proceeded to bash Arrogance over the head while I changed into an old shirt I'd nicked from Snape's closet (of course he's still searching for it but I hid it in my 'girl products' drawer, the only drawer I _knew_ he wouldn't approach with a ten foot pole), climbed into bed and fell into dream land where I was happily scarring Snape for life, dressing up Harry in bright pink dresses with pigtails and seducing Riddick.

Ah…now I remember! I was forgetting something ever since we'd arrived!

OH MY GOD I FORGOT ABOUT RIDDICK!

I shot up straight in bed and frowned in confusion.  
Bright daylight spilled onto me, the windows wide open and letting in a nice breeze.

So I had fallen asleep. Never mind! I must get dressed and start making the machine. We must find Riddick! Oh my love don't worry I shall save you my dear razor-sharp-shiv-wearing-Princess!

I stumbled out of bed, caught my toe in the covers, fell to the floor with a SPLAT, scrambled up, shoved jeans onto my bare legs and rushed out.

"Have the pieces I ordered arrived yet for my machine?" I yelled unsuspectingly at Snape who had just come back it seemed from the Great Hall, his walk sharper than when he usually woke up and he seemed _a little_ less cranky.

He started violently at my loud voice then narrowed his eyes at me.

I lifted an eyebrow. Now what?

"My. Shirt."

Ah….

'**You in deep…mud.**'

Reason and I nodded inwardly. Thing only sighed in exasperation and went back to modifying the Machine's Plans. I would have to add a tracker beacon to find Riddick to it now…

I smiled angelically at Snape who visibly flinched.

"OMIGOD BEHIND YOU! It's the twinkle from hell!"

And then I scampered out of there, cackling wildly, Snape's voice resonating behind me.

I was relatively quiet for the next few weeks, I worked on the machine all day, Harry would join me at night and fall asleep on the couch as I rushed around the beginnings of the machine, adding pieces to it and cursing when I forgot something.

'_which is often…_'

Oh shut up.

The twins decided it was evidence that I'd acknowledged their mastery at the arts of Pranking and were gloating all day in school.

Well I HEARD and you shall see…Pranking can be taken to a WHOLE new level!! MUAHAHA!!

About four weeks after the shirt incident my machine was well on schedule and I decided to take a break (more like Harry dragged me from there by promising me three cups of coffee instead of two) and skipped into the Food Chamber with Harry at my side sighing in slight amusement and half miserably at my new bout of magic.

Dorothy-worthy-orange dress with his short hair in numerous pigtails.

_SO CUUUUUUUUTE_!!!

When I came to I was hugging Harry for the fifth time and he just patted my back before breaking off the hug and sitting down, his housemates not even staring really anymore. They had gotten used to me doing this and hugging people randomly. (Techinically it was Reason who hugged Harry all the time but I couldn't well tell them one of the voices in my head loved taking over and hugging random people!) '_NOT random! Cute and adorable people!_'

I'd even hugged Snape once!(All the voices in my head flinched as I thought of that)....never again! He promised me a private torture session and somehow I DARNED WELL believed him.

'**Probably because he looked more like Maggot-Muncher Snape then the usual Cranky-But-_can_-be-annoyed-without-too-much-consequence Snape.**'

I agreed.

We sat down and I sent a sly look at the twins down the table. Technically I should sit with the professors but I had decreed to the whole school that I would sit next to my brother…'son'…Harry! And no one could change my mind.

When Dumbledore came out with a bright pink beard and yellow and orange spotted skin and twinkle-from-doom they decided to just let me sit where I wanted.

I awaited the post. Oh yes…let my Master Pranking begin, those twins shall aknowledge me as their MASTER soon enough!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA

--------------------- Outside POV ----------------------

The student body turned around as Alex suddenly started laughing evilly again and lifted an eyebrow almost in unison. What had she planned _now_?

The thought hadn't finished fleeting through their minds that a…PAROT?! Suddenly flew in, dive-bombing straight towards the unsuspecting girl and…it was singing?

"Na na nah na na na…batman!"

And swerved suddenly and dropped a weird packaged in front of the shocked Pranking Twins.

...BANG!...

Yep…another day at Hogwarts with crazy hug-and-squealing-insane-girls and now bright blue Weasley twins.

"Hey look! Mer people!" Alex yelled, pointing to the twins.

Indentical pair of eyes snapped to her and she stopped, gulping slightly.

"Uuuuhm…nice…fishies?"

With a crazed yell the twins jumped _onto_ the table and headed for Alex who made a run for it…tripping twice and running into the wall while she was evaluating how far behind the boys were before all three menaces of Hogwarts where out of the Great Hall.

Peace…_finally_!

* * *

Thank you so much me loves!!

- sunkissedvampire : Ooooh...now _that's_ an idea!! But I can't make Riddick re-appear yet, Alex has to finish her machine.. :P -scolds Alex to go faster-

- SerinSykes: Muahaha!! I got the parot back!!! lol, but ooh Lupin is a good idea...hmmm...muahaha!!!

- Saismaat: Lol no problem! hehe, it's fun writing this but I'm getting a bit out of ideas though...-siiigh-

- Lady Nightlord: thanketh thee !! -grins-

- shatteredstar21: -grins- hope you liked this chapter too!! :)

- SerinSykes: lol, question answered, the parot _did_ followed her through! XD

I think I answered everyone? If not just send me a Cyber Noogie and I shall rectifiy it immediately!! -snaps to, trips and falls face first into green cloak- MY CLOAK! I found it again!!

Please review!!! And I shall not send my army of Chocolate Guimauve Bears at you!! NYAHAHA!!!!

Gerard: -rolls eyes- my host is...why couldn't I be with someone _normal_?

Me: because then you wouldn't exist!

Gerard: Is that worse?


	5. V : Orange hat!

_**ALEX, THE PROFESSIONAL TIME TRAVELER**_

_Summary: Alex is saving Harry Potter from his relatives all the while looking for Riddick who doesn't seem to have been transported with her to the Potterverse but is that the only universe they'll be visiting? Will Alex and Harry be landing in another different world all in one piece and still human?...or **mostly** human anyways.... R&R Pairings still to be decided_

_Enjoy! :P_

_Bla bla_ : Voice of Reason

**Bla bla** : Voice of Arrogance

* * *

Recap:

_"Uuuuhm…nice…fishies?"_

_With a crazed yell the twins jumped __onto the table and headed for Alex who made a run for it…tripping twice and running into the wall while she was evaluating how far behind the boys were before all three menaces of Hogwarts where out of the Great Hall._

_Peace…__finally!_

* * *

It had been at least a week since the population of Hogwarts had seen or heard of Alex and they were rather worried, not really for her health but mostly worried she'd come up with such a big prank it was taking her all this time to prepare.  
Harry on the other hand kept looking worriedly at the doors, ignoring most of his friends and being absent-minded in class.

It became so bad that one day in Potion's class (who still hadn't seen neither hide nor hair of Alex to help him in class as was her duty as his apprentice) Snape, ex-Death-Eater, told Potter to stay behind and question on the whereabouts of his 'beloved Alex'.

"I don't know…she hasn't come out of her 'laboratory' as she calls it in ages! Dobby says she hasn't eaten much either."

Big teary eyes directed at Snape in hopeless sadness almost made him snap angrily.  
(AN: Snape snap angrily….ooh that's good…XD)

"Very well. We shall drag that annoying female by her hair if we have to." He grumbled, sweeping down the halls to Alex's room, also called her 'Layer Of Doom Also Known As My Laboratory!' room.

When they arrived at her door it was sealed and no sound came from it.

"Silencing charm. House-elf magic." Snape muttered under his breath as he 'alohomora'-ed the door and took a step back.  
Once the door open the sound-proof system was now off and poor Harry and Snape's ears were blasted by The Phantom Of The Opera singing his love to the mousey haired Christine.

In the middle of a clatter of uneaten meal platters and papers was Alex, working on a strange metal machine, eyes glazed as she was screwing something shut, hands shaking slightly.

"Alex?" Harry tried but she didn't hear him and when the small mechanism was tightly shut she turned to the pile of papers on the desk next to her and rifled through it.

Harry took a step forward, then another, Snape watching carefully from the door until the hesitating twelve year old was directly behind Alex.  
Reaching out slowly, he grabbed her sleeve and tugged once.

Alex stopped and turned to the boy but her eyes weren't her usual gold color. They were black as night and shining with slight fever and lack of sleep.

"**Forgive us Harry but we must…no…we **_**need**_** to finish this now. There is little time left until the next space-time flunctuation and we must calibrate on that flunctuation**."

Even her voice had changed, it was deeper, almost accented and Harry instinctively knew it wasn't Alex he was talking to but one of her 'inner voices' she always joked about.

Only now was no joke.

"Where is Alex?" Harry asked slowly, wrapping his arms around her waist as she continued writing down something.

Snape lifted an eyebrow in a slight show of surprise. What did the brat mean?

"**She is resting. We have alternated for it is not good for a single entity to spend too much time awake. It could lead to loss of mental stability.**"

Snape reflected that he could understand now when Potter asked where 'alex' was. This person's vocabulary was more refined than that annoying fly could manage.

Harry hadn't understood half of what Alex's different personality was saying but got the gist of it and nodded, hugging her harder.

"When will you be finished?"

A long silence as Alex finished scratching notes with an old pen she'd apparently found hidden in some muggle-born's trunk then she replied in a voice heavy with disuse and fatigue:

"**As soon as the machine is calibrated. Then we can rest. Yes….**_rest will be nice_…"

Yet another voice change just in the last phrase, less harsh, sweeter. It was the voice Alex adopted when she sang Harry to sleep after a nightmare.

Harry nodded into her back, let go almost unwillingly then dragged a baffled Snape out of the room.

Two days later the whole of Hogwarts castle was awoken by a blast of warm magical backlash.  
Harry shot out of bed and rushed to Alex's room, the door locked once again.

"Alex!" He banged at the door repeatedly, tears streaming down his pale, boyish face.

Dumbledore arrived soon after, closely followed by Snape and McGonagal.

"Step aside if you please." The kind headmaster smiled down at the distraught boy.

With a small wave of his wand the door clicked and opened wide.  
The room was dark and smoky, the smell of strange herbs filling everyone's nostrils and making their eyes water.

"Pfiew! I didn't remember it stinking this much last time!" They heard coming from the thick smoke in front of them and Harry sighed in relief.

"**That's probably because you used VENTILATION last time! What did I tell you?! VENTILATION.**"

Small silence before: "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

Yep….Alex was back alright.

--------- Alex's POV ------

I had woken about a day ago to find that Arrogance had well advanced in the Machine's preperations and I had finished just in time to catch the Flunctuation I had (by pure luck I tell you) managed to harness last time to make my machine work.

Unfortunately, this being a magical world, the phenomena was a lot stronger in this plane of existence…thus ending in my being half fried!

My hair was up every which way, half singed which meant I'd have to cut it to my jaw…_again_…my eyes were blinking back tears and my throat was sore with smoke.

I couldn't help but make fun of Arrogance's reprimand about the 'ventilation'. To be quite honest, last time the only reason why I'd _had_ ventilation was because I had had to temporarily move my creation into the backyard shed so my dad wouldn't find what I was working on.

"Alex?" A small voice coughed somewhere behind me.

"HARRY!"

I jumped towards the sound, collided with a small body, wrapped him in my arms and crashed to the ground with him.

"Hello my little muffin!" I greeted happily ruffling his hair and hugging the life out of him.

I wondered briefly why he was squirming before Reason thunked me on the head…well…mentally thunked me.

'_He can't breath you dolt!_'

I loosened my grip and Harry took in a deep gasping breath.

"You had us quite worried there miss O'Connel." Dumbledore stated somewhere above me and I lifted my eyes.  
Up brightly colored silver, gold, bronze and turquoise robes to his white beard to …twinkling eyes that once again blinded me.

But then my eyes settled on his hat and I fell in love.

"Orange hat…" I muttered in fascination, Harry lifting himself slightly to see.

He grinned at my look of pure adoration and Dumbledore almost took a step back.  
Snape wasn't so reserved.

"Since it appears you will not be needing me Headmaster; I have important matters to attend."

My eyes swung onto him and I squee'ed.

"Long time no see Sevy!" And I hugged him, bringing Harry along so we were doing an almost group hug.  
Snape looked a bit green around the gills.

Just as he was about to shove us away and say something bitingly mean, Dumbledore sent him a _look_ and he remained quiet and stiff.

"It's good to be back. And now….SLEEP!"

And I promptly fainted, between Harry and Snape, my head making one with the floor with a resounding CRACK since Harry hadn't had time to catch me and Snape simply hadn't wanted to.

* * *

Okay I know I should get a move on with the story but I can't help it!! My muse (Gerry-G....-gets smacked for calling _Gerard_ muse as such-) won't let me stop.  
If it sucks or is boring or something please tell me and I shall try to re-adjust the writing!

oh and we should be hearing about Riddick pretty soon for those who were wondering! XP

Saismaat :XD thanks hun, and you are indeed right, I was struck by inspiration by watching some girl chew her gum at school!! XP Okay, Parot, one 'r', check! :)

SerinSykes ? Whazzit?

U :Lol! Glad you liked it! :)

Lady Nightlord :I was thinking of incorporating Erik somehow but then I wasn't sure if it would maybe be a bit much? Feed back?

Thank you all and please review!!! (Not only to congratulate me on my really good writing skills -gets hit by various muses- but also if you think the story is going to slow or something! :) huggles everyone!!!!)

~TPG


	6. VI : Disappeared

_**ALEX, THE PROFESSIONAL TIME TRAVELER**_

_Summary: Alex is saving Harry Potter from his relatives all the while looking for Riddick who doesn't seem to have been transported with her to the Potterverse but is that the only universe they'll be visiting? Will Alex and Harry be landing in another different world all in one piece and still human?...or **mostly** human anyways.... R&R Pairings still to be decided_

_Enjoy! :P_

_Bla bla_ : Voice of Reason

**Bla bla** : Voice of Arrogance

* * *

Recap:

_"Long time no see Sevy!" And I hugged him, bringing Harry along so we were doing an almost group hug.  
Snape looked a bit green around the gills._

_Just as he was about to shove us away and say something bitingly mean, Dumbledore sent him a __look and he remained quiet and stiff._

_"It's good to be back. And now….SLEEP!"_

_And I promptly fainted, between Harry and Snape, my head making one with the floor with a resounding CRACK since Harry hadn't had time to catch me and Snape simply hadn't wanted to._

* * *

When I woke up I was in the hospital wing, Harry asleep on my legs with a hand dangling over the bed. Somehow he'd crawled onto the bed with me, cut off the circulation to my poor (now blue and tingly) toes and started drooling on me!

…but he was so cuuute!!

I looked around for my camera before remembering I didn't have it and sighing in regret. This would have made a marvellous photo.

Carefully slipping my legs out from under him I shifted to the side of the (magically enhanced) bed and let my toes regain some colour before getting up and swaying slightly.

A nurse came rushing forwards and I almost froze. Almost meaning I hesitated for about two seconds…and then I scampered.

I grabbed Harry, made sure his legs were wrapped around me and…ran!

Still half asleep all Harry could do was say "..wh…at?" before we were thundering out of the Hospital Wing into the corridors with the Nurse's yells behind us.

Yells and profanities. Tut tut tut.

Madam Pomfrey couldn't believe it! She hadn't had the time to put up the repelling charms on the door and that girl had given her the slip, before her own eyes and _carrying_ third year Grinffindor student Harry Potter!

She was angry! …not to mention put out. While doing her diagnostics Madam Pomfrey had found quite a few interesting things about Miss O'Connel.

But she'd deal with this later, for now she'd have to find her patient.

And so the kind nurse set out, eyes set and face molded into a frown. She was a woman on a mission she was!

A few days later found Harry leading Alex (by the hand!) to the Main Hall for breakfast while his…sister? Mother? Followed, looking constantly over her shoulder for any signs of the school nurse. Ever since her escapade from Madam Pomfrey, Alex had pretended to be in a James Bond film, even occasionally humming the Theme Music from time to time.

Muggle borns usually got it but most pureblood wizards just looked on at her in either pity, amusement or apathy.

Harry was just happy to have someone who loved him so unconditionally. In a way _he_ felt the oldest of the two but he found it actually satisfied him like that.

"Well well, if it isn't Pot…ter…" A voice drawled before stopping abruptly.

Draco Malfoy had arrived to tease Harry and had failed to see till the last moment that Alex was there as well.

Enemies since first year, both boys could only glare at each other as Alex looked between them with a 'clueless' look on her face.

"Oooh you know each other! How quaint!" Neither noticed the slight sarcasm, "Harry introduce me!"

Harry potter grimaced before doing as she told him. "Alex this is Malfoy-the-git; Malfoy, meet my…guardian. Alex."

Draco took a step forward towards Alex's chirpy, extended hand, took the offered appendage, turned it over and kissed the top of her hand.

"Pleasure." He purred.

Alex smiled and he almost took a step back.

It was pure prank-evil smile and the addition of golden eyes and pointy teeth did nothing to reassure either boys.

'_Why do I have a feeling those two will suddenly be friends at the end of this crazy magical school year?_' Alex heard Reason mutter in her head sulkily.

'**Oh stop sulking, you're just jealous that no one else in this Host likes the idea of pairing Draco to Luna Lovegood.**' Answered Arrogance with superiority.

'_Nooo. I just don't like knowing I'm the only one here who prefers hetero pairings_.'

'**details, details**.'

For the next few days everytime I saw Draco I would drag Harry over and we'd talk for a few minutes (even if Harry sulked and glared at Draco the entire time) and as the week wore on I saw that the boys could now tolerate each other.

…or at least spend ten minutes in each other's presence without resorting to a wizard's duel.

'**This will all end in tears! Mark my words!'** Arrogance muttered somewhere at the back of my mind but I ignored him.

One evening at dinner Draco came over before the start of the feast, glared at Harry, muttered something to which my new 'son' nodded, eyes narrowed and both shook hands (albeit a bit roughly) before returning to their dinner.

I lifted an inquiring eyebrow but Harry just blushed and turned to Hermionee and Ronald Weasley who ever since I'd made my appearance would either glare or stare at me intrigued.

Once dinner was over I patted Harry on the head, ignored his indignant yelp at having bubble gum pink hair suddenly and skipped back to my room for a nice warm shower.

At the end of the Hogwarts feast, two boys of different, enemy, houses met up in a darkened corridor.

"You ready Potter? You aren't going to chicken out are you?" Draco sneered at his rival.

"What? Like you in first year in the Forbidden Forest?" Responded Harry rudely.

The Slytherin Prince huffed and Harry grinned smugly while leading the way. Harry had avoided Alex's questioning gaze at dinner for the sole reason that he and Draco had issued a challenge: 'steal into Alex's bathroom and grab her underwear to plant on Snape's desk as revenge for this morning's torture of a lesson.

(Of course Draco had issued the challenge and Harry had decided on Alex's underwear because she was the only girl he knew of who wouldn't assassinate him for doing such a thing…she'd…just prank him in return…yikes)

Harry and Draco snuck into Alex's room only to find it…empty! Maybe she hadn't come back here after dinner?

The sound of running water made both boys head towards the bathroom and press their ears to the door.  
No sounds other than falling water. Had Alex come and left and forgotten to turn the water off? With Alex anything was possible.

Draco lifted an eyebrow and Harry shrugged and opened the door with slightly sweaty palms.

Alex was indeed in the shower, apparently just relaxing against the wall with the spray of warm water running down her back and through her hair;  
The shower curtain was transparent from her waist up and from there were animated fish swimming around but the boys admired her back from where they were anyways.

Gently shutting the door, Harry and Draco, Slytherin Prince and Griffindor Golden Boy, sat on the tiled floor and observed this young woman who had so suddenly dropped into their lives as her hair trailed down her back in jagged orange stripes and twin scars under her shoulders could be made out.

Change POV

I relaxed under the hot spray of water, registering from far away the sound of the bathroom door being opened brusquely then closed quietly again a few minutes later.

I couldn't believe my machine was almost finished! It had been a few months and I hadn't even bothered Remus yet! …At the same time I figured he was avoiding me; having a prankster on your back when you turn into a werewolf every full moon mustn't be the ideal environment to keep secrets.

'_You can't just leave him all alone, I mean, Harry already knows how to do a Patronus so he and Remus haven't interacted much at all!_"

I sighed again. Indeed, I had trained Harry but in doing so had changed his 'would-be' relationship with Professor Lupin. I had to do something.  
The good news, I reasoned, was that Harry and Draco were now friends! …or at least they didn't yell at each other every opportunity they had.

Finally the water started turning lukewarm and I decided it was time I got out of the shower; I'd been in there for the past hour or so.

Shutting everything off, I opened the shower curtain, stared down at the two boys currently occupying my thoughts, blinked then leaned over them and grabbed the towel on the counter.

"How was potions this morning?" I asked as I wrapped it around me and stepped out of the steamy cubicle.

Both boys had since then started blushing so hard Harry could now be taken for a ripe tomato and Draco was not far behind.

After a few minutes of staring dazedly at the floor, Harry cleared his throat and responded somewhat breathlessly : "Horrid."

I shook my head. "I'm going to have to have a word with that Potions master." I muttered, eyes narrowing slightly in thought.

Then I shifted my gaze to the two embarrassed boys still sitting on the floor.

"Well get up, it's nearly bed time and I want both of you in pyjamas by the time I'm out of the bathroom." I shooed them out and dropped the towel before slipping on the long nightshirt I'd stolen from Snape over black plain undies the House Elves had been kind enough to find for me.

When I came out Draco and Harry were already in my bed, under the comforter and bickering about something or other.

"HUG!" I yelled suddenly, scaring both of them as I jumped in the middle and made them bounce from the bed about half a meter.

Draco had to madly scramble to avoid landing on the far side of the bed but Harry wasn't so lucky and he hit the ground with a small 'thump'.

"Alright there luv?" I asked as I grabbed a leg and an arm and hauled him back onto the bed next to me.

Draco looked at us a bit uncomfortably but I just grabbed him also and tucked both boys into my sides.

"Shall I tell you guys a story?" I inquired, yawning hugely.

Harry nodded vigorously while Draco stayed silent; "The one with Riddick and Crematoria."

I smiled. "Ah yes…So there I was, having just crash landed in this horrible creepy prison-type place…"

By the time I arrived at the part where I met the other 'hybrid' both boys were asleep, snoring softly…or not so softly for Harry.

"G'night huns." I kissed both boys on the top of the head and promptly fell asleep also.

The next day we found the portrait of one Fat Lady completely eviscerated and everyone was herded back into the Great Hall to sleep there for protection.

Draco and Harry once again slept next to me as I jolted down notes of things I'd have to adjust on my machine.

I suddenly looked up when I felt two pairs of eyes boring into me and saw Hermionee and Ron staring at me with blank, unreadable eyes.

Harry had been with me constantly as well as Draco and I guessed he hadn't spent that much time with his friends…guess they were getting annoyed.

Arrogance suddenly took over my body, grinned sadistically in their direction before gently grabbing Harry's hand and intertwining it with Draco's.

Harry continued snoring while Draco proceeded to drape himself further over me and almost knocking heads with harry.  
It was such a cute sight that Reason shoved Arrogance out of the way and proceeded to draw the scene on my note book.

I had to say…I'd probably keep that drawing on my nightshelf for a very long time…if not forever. Aaaah…I'm sappy again…I had to stop letting Reason take over, I always got lovey-dovey when she did;

I needed Thing to take over. Then I could become a cool bad ass fighter! Nyahahaa!!!

The next day Draco and Harry had accompanied me to my lab again (I had once again ditched Snape's boring first year class) and I was tweaking something on the seat when suddenly the door burst open and in entered a mister Ronald Weasley and miss Hermionee Granger.

"Harry we'd like to talk to you." Hermionee exclaimed immediately, almost as if she was afraid to loose her nerve should she wait too long.

"Who says he wants to speak with the likes of you?" Draco sneered and Harry slapped him on the head faster then I could.

"Hey!"

Ron however wasn't satisfied with this and my machine being the closest thing to him…hit it with his fist.  
Sadly…since I have so much good luck ('**cough cough yeah right cough**') his fist hit the 'Red Button'.

"NO!"

Too late, Harry's eyes were wide and Draco looked panicked but I couldn't move; the machine was charging up and I wasn't even sure it would work without blowing up!

"STEP BACK!" I yelled hysterically before white light engulfed me and the machine and suddenly…I was gone!

* * *

Okay so no worries, Alex isn't gone forever but i had to re-incorporate our dearest Riddick!!! So he'll be appearing in the next chapter 3

And yesh...still too slow? Should I speed up the story? change something? Review and tell me folks! And don't forget! AH LUUUVE YALL! 333

- U : lol so here it is, we shall have our dearest hotty in the next chapter! nyahahaha!!! Hope this chapter was better. :)

- Lady Nightlord : Ok so I wll make Erik appear but probably not for a few chapters (you'll see! Muahahaha!!) and I know! Swishy cloaks always make me drool...XD

- sunkissedvampire : One is glad to be of service :D

- The Little Lost Lamb. : I thank thee, precious! :)

- Saismaat : Lol ! I know! As if she _has_ mental stability! XD ...or that's just me anyways!! NYAHAHHAA!!!!

- SerinSykes : Hmmm I shall have to check it out! I haven't really had time (it's actually a miracle I'm updating since I have my big end of year exams in exactly one week and I have to revise everything...maths, physics, chemistry, science, english, spanish, history and geography...did I miss anything...Ugh...it's so much...I wish I was in England or something where they let you drop several subjects when you reach 12th grade. XD) But I'll check it out once I'm done with all this!!! And thank you for the review!! :)

- BajanDiva : darn straight, Severus rocks!!! ...imagine someone telling him that suddenly...in the middle of a crowded corridor....muahaha!!!

Thank you again all of you and I hope you liked this chapter!!! HUGGLES!!

And...review? Pretty please? Because we are writers who desperately need cuddlings and hugs! 3


	7. VII: Rivendell and Back

_**ALEX, THE PROFESSIONAL TIME TRAVELER**_

_Summary: Alex is saving Harry Potter from his relatives all the while looking for Riddick who doesn't seem to have been transported with her to the Potterverse but is that the only universe they'll be visiting? Will Alex and Harry be landing in another different world all in one piece and still human?...or **mostly** human anyways.... R&R Pairings still to be decided_

_Enjoy! :P_

_Bla bla_ : Voice of Reason

**Bla bla** : Voice of Arrogance

* * *

Recap:

_Ron however wasn't satisfied with this and my machine being the closest thing to him…hit it with his fist.  
Sadly…since I have so much good luck ('**cough cough yeah right cough**') his fist hit the 'Red Button'._

_"NO!"_

_Too late, Harry's eyes were wide and Draco looked panicked but I couldn't move; the machine was charging up and I wasn't even sure it would work without blowing up!_

_"STEP BACK!" I yelled hysterically before white light engulfed me and the machine and suddenly…I was gone!_

* * *

Sincerely, I hadn't installed the 'travel regulators' so instead of going through time on a cute little white cloud I was spazzing and spinning my way through the fabric of space and time like some ballet dancer on crack (and my stomach was complaining loudly).

When the machine FINALLY stopped it landed in such a way that I literally FELL from my seat!...onto cold, hard floor with a nice patch of sunshine beaming straight into my eyes.

"Aaaaargh! My eyes! My poor eyes! First Dumbles' Twinkle Of Doom and now this! I shalt never see again!" I moaned to myself and briefly wondered if I should be worrying about the huge goose egg slowly building at the back of my head from my fall.

"The good news is…I'm not naked this time!"

I sat up and finally looked around.

A small murmur reached my ears and I blinked at what I was seeing.

Tall men in dresses that had nothing to do with Hogwarts robes, lond dark hair elegantly held away from a very thin, feminine pale face and …

"Omigawd fuzzy eyebrows!" I muttered, eyes alight upon Lord Creepy-Brows aka Lord Elrond of Rivendell.

"Umm….hi?"

Up until now really no one had moved except to stare at me in shock and when I looked around I found I had fallen directly in the middle of the welcoming ceremony of Rivendell when everyone arrives to meet up at the Uber-Not-So-Secret-Meeting that pippin and Merry AND Sam sneak into.

Finally I looked up and sighed. My machine was stuck in a tree and swaying dangerously.

My creature-senses were on alert and I just _knew_ the machine would fall and make a mess and get me into trouble somehow.

Creepy-Eyebrows took a step towards me and started to say something when suddenly…**_Thing_** took over, rushed to Elrond before any of the elves could react and shoved him out of the way.

The machine landed where he'd been standing a few seconds beforehand with a huge crash. I moaned in aggravation. My new paintjob!

"**Well that was close.**" Arrogance muttered before we brushed ourselves off and turned to the 'Human Section' of the circle looking in on the weird girl who'd just appeared out of thin air.

My eyes slid over a few men resembling the ones most Lord Of The Rings fans would come to idol when suddenly I froze on a dark skinned, broad shouldered, goggled man.

Blink. Blink blink blink.

"OMIGOD RIDDICK!" I squee-ed and once again evaded all stopping hands and glomped Riddick like there was no tomorrow.

"I missed you! You didn't write! …wait ignore that last phrase. How'd you get here? You won't believe what happened! I landed in Harry Potter! Oh…you wouldn't know who and what that is..BAH! Never mind, I shall return there and bring Harry and Draco back and then we can meet up and wreck chaos upon unsuspecting dark lords and Death-Eater-Wanna-be-Nazguls!"

Finally I stopped to breath and looked up adoringly into Riddick's goggles.

"I suggest you remove yourself before you get embarrassed."

A small grin, show of slightly pointy teeth and I suddenly turned bright red. Trust Riddick to be a perv on our first reunion in, like, AGES!

Then I grinned, leaned forward, kissed him on the mouth, smiled sweetly then smacked him on the back of the head. He scowled at me and the rest of the assembly held their breath.

"Was that a threat mister Riddick? Ooh what's your name around here? I would have called you…" I climbed down from him (since he's so tall) and looked him over, finger resting at the edge of my lip in a show of thinking.

Still his killer boots, dark pants of some material or other, dark shirt and over that a kick-ass black cloak which probably hid half an army's weaponry.

"Dark And Handsome! If you take only the initials it makes 'Dah'."

I was proud with myself but visibly the people around me were getting fidgety and Lord Elrond who had been helped to his feet after the little 'save-from-the-falling-machine' incident was scrutinizing me very carefully;

"Well I don't want you to get in trouble over me so I'll be fetching my…sons (Riddick's eyes bugged out) and I shall return in….ummm..actually I should re-modify the machine so I can incorporate dates in it."

I started off towards my wrecked machine, muttering under my breath with more ideas on how to improve it.

…One of them was how to make a Cushy Seat Even More Cushy! Muahaha! I'm so smart.

Reason rolled her eyes and took over since I was surely freaking out the poor elves.

Turning around Reason made me bow. "Forgive my ho…my behaviour sirs, we wish you a nice continuation of your day."

Riddick raised an eyebrow at me, his sole way of saying 'you're leaving AGAIN…_without_ me?!' as I hopped into the machine.

"Wait!" The elves suddenly started towards me and I panicked. I _had_ to get out of here before they decided to get their hands on me…especially since I'd _shoved_ their leader to the stainy grass!

"**Toodles all you sexy elves and Riddick!**" Arrogance made a show of grining evilly at an overly exasperated Sexy Dark Skinned Man.

"**If I find you got laid with some girl I'll personally make sure you can't make children anymore. WITH A SPOON! Muahahhaha!!!**"

I loved my inner voices!!!

One button and my (somewhat) broken machine spun once again and I disappeared from Middle Earth to re-appear…ahh great. In a tree AGAIN.

I was almost expecting the fall this time so I mostly landed on my butt instead of my head.

And when I looked around my heart sank.

Just…great.

"And it seems Victor Krum is out of the game!" A large voice boomed over me and I could vaguely hear the garbled sound numerous people make when together.

And then I blinked. HOLY SHITE! HARRY!

I scrambled up and then paused. I was in the maze and I had absolutely no idea where to go!

My machine was somewhat well hidden for now, the foliage around it slightly scorched but the wizards could just think it's a Blast Ended Screwt's nest or something and I decided it was time to…save my little boy!

Smirking in resolution I took a hold of my machine and used it to climb higher up until I was ON the maze's plant hedges.

And that's when I saw them. Harry and Cedric Diggory running towards the center of the maze; they were going to reach it before me!

I set off at my fastest run, reluctant to open my wings in case some of Moldy Short's Nazgul-wanna-be saw me.

Outside POV

Harry reached the center of the maze at the same time as his rival and both paused, unsure of what to do.

"Take it." Cedric called over, panting from his run. "You saved me back there, consider this a return of favour."

Harry shook his head, thinking of how disappointed Alex would have been had he accepted such an offer. (Not really)

After a little arguing both boys agreed to touch the cup together and just as they reach for it a strange war cry was heard and Cedric was pushed aside and another hand grabbed the handle with Harry.

"Alex?" Was all he could whisper before they suddenly were teleported away.

Landing hard, Harry blearily looked around at the dark graveyard. He spotted Wormtail and a shift on the ground next to him alerted him to Alex's presence.

'No! She musn't be seen!' Harry thought desperately as Wormtail suddenly hexed him and tied him to a pole.

"Harry Potter." A scratchy voice called out suddenly and Harry froze in terror.

"And who is your little friend?" Wormtail moved the bundle he was carrying so it could look over a half-conscious Alex.

"Tie her up Wormtail and proceed with the plan."

The snivelling rat nodded and hastily moved to obey, putting down the bundle next to a bubbling cauldron.

Harry cringed in pain and fear when his arm was cut but he couldn't keep his eyes from straying to Alex every so often.

She was waking up, apparently head butting Cedric was like head butting a brick wall and it was taking her longer than he would have liked to get a clear mind.

With a big bang and bright lights Lord Voldemort was suddenly reborn in all of his scaly glory, no nose and slit eyes to freak you out from a distance.  
Harry whimpered. 'They were done for. Alex would die just ten minutes after he'd seen her again, a whole year and a half of waiting for…nothing.'

Lord Voldemort called over his faithful servant, rewarded him with a silver hand then called upon his evil minions before he approached the strange girl once more. He'd felt it when he was in his 'spirit form' and he felt it even more now; this girl was far from normal.

There was a strange spell on her, old magic that hadn't been used in centuries.

Taking Harry's wand from his pocket, smiling at the horrored boy, Voldemort advanced until he was directly in front of Alex's rather limp body.

Suddenly her head lifted. "Hey! Moldy Shorts! How are you? My you do look quite slithery today."

Blinking Voldemort could hardly believe what he'd just heard!

And that's what Alex was going for. She'd been slowly untying the knots that Wormtail's magic had created and had finally broke free just as The Dark Lord was before her. Using his shock to her advantage, she shoved him backwards and ran over to Harry.

"Immobilus." Voldemort's calm voice filtered through the air and Alex froze inches from Harry.

"It's ok." She whispered and Harry felt tears roll down his cheeks.

"Interesting creature you are my dear. I wonder what you are hiding under that glamour."

Alex's lips thinned and her eyes turned grim. Before Harry could say or think anything Voldemort had summoned her closer to him, lowered her to the ground and performed a wandless hex that ripped her clothing apart to show her bare back.

Her wings tattoo seemed to gleam in the strange light emitting still from the cauldron and the flames under it.

"I see…"

A knife appeared and Voldemort slashed through the tattoo almost gently before muttering for a few minutes.

He was doing a spell! Harry struggled as the air around his 'mother' became charged with magic.

Her eyes met his and it seemed like she was trying to reassure him.

And then her screams rippled through him just as the first Death Eaters appeared.

Before Harry's, Voldemort's and the rapidly apparating Death Eaters' eyes, the tattoo wings on Alex's back seemed to move. The bones at the small of her back rolled upwards towards the tattoo until there were two strange and elongated unnatural bumps straining painfully against her skin.

Voldemort released her from the spell and immediately Alex rolled onto her back, writhing in pain, sobs escaping her every few seconds.

"It _hurts_! You are so going to pay for this Moldy Shorts!" The death eaters around turned to Voldemort in shock but the re-born Dark Lord ignored this and kept his eyes on the girl's back.

Snape, who had just arrived, followed by Lucius and his son, felt his eyes widen when he recognized Alex.

A strange crack and another scream before everyone was suddenly sprayed with blood.

Alex had rolled onto her stomach and arched her back, big black wings slowly easing themselves out of the twin slits near her shoulder blades.

"**_I shall. Make…him suffer. Immensily_**." Thing grit out and the skin continued to rip away to let the new appendages through.

Finally two immense black wings were sprouting out of Alex's back and she lay there, panting.

"Revenge shall be sweet."

Harry couldn't help but shiver. Alex's already unnatural pale golden eyes had brightened to molten gold and her nails had elongated into claws.

And then…just as she was making a big show of getting up slowly…Alex stepped on her wing, tripping herself and fell back with an 'oof' to the ground.  
If this were an anime, Harry was pretty sure everyone would have sweatdropped.

* * *

Thank you all for the reviews!!

oooh!! I HAVE GOOD NEWS!! MY TESTS ARE FINISHED! Omigosh...I don't have school anymore! I just have to wait for the results! MUAHAHAHHA

I can't believe it.

Wow...

Anyways, this also means I shall be updating a lot more often!! hehe, but please...review!!!

And thanks to:

- **The Little Lost Lamb.** : Aww thanks hun ! :) Hope you like this chapter too!!!!

- **SerinSykes **: Muahah! Of course she shall do unspeakable things to Leg-or-lass's hair!! And sadly she was once again blinded! XD

- **Saismaat** : lol thanks hun! :)

-**TheAntelopicNatureGirl Says U ** : lol! I tried to update as soon as I could but really I wanted to wait for my exams to finish...which they ARE§!! MUAHAHHA

I'm so happy....

Gerard: -sighs- No...she just ate half the packet of chocolate covered marshmallows.

Me: -shifty eyes- Are you spying on me?

Gerard: -raises eyebrows- i AM you.

Me: Oh...right...want a chocoalte marshma...

Gerard: NO!

-** Lady Nightlord** : Hehe, I am also planing something else for Harry and Draco so keep an eye out! -winks-


	8. VIII: Get a LIFE moldy!

**_So sorry I haven't updated in ages but I've been at my brother's and the beach and all in all being a big lazy slob. Forgive me!!!_**

**_Hope you like this chapter as much as I liked writing it! :)_**

**_xxx_**

**_TPG_**

* * *

_**ALEX, THE PROFESSIONAL TIME TRAVELER**_

_Summary: Alex is saving Harry Potter from his relatives all the while looking for Riddick who doesn't seem to have been transported with her to the Potterverse but is that the only universe they'll be visiting? Will Alex and Harry be landing in another different world all in one piece and still human?...or **mostly** human anyways.... R&R Pairings still to be decided_

_Enjoy! :P_

_Bla bla_ : Voice of Reason

**Bla bla** : Voice of Arrogance

* * *

Recap:

_Alex had rolled onto her stomach and arched her back, big black wings slowly easing themselves out of the twin slits near her shoulder blades._

_"**I shall. Make…him suffer. Immensily**." Thing grit out and the skin continued to rip away to let the new appendages through._

_Finally two immense black wings were sprouting out of Alex's back and she lay there, panting._

_"Revenge shall be sweet."_

_Harry couldn't help but shiver. Alex's already unnatural pale golden eyes had brightened to molten gold and her nails had elongated into claws._

_And then…just as she was making a big show of getting up slowly…Alex stepped on her wing, tripping herself and fell back with an 'oof' to the ground.  
If this were an anime, Harry was pretty sure everyone would have sweatdropped._

* * *

Okay... so I had just made a huge fool of myself…again but I needed to get Harry out of here.

I looked around briefly and altered my plans once again. I needed to get Harry and Draco out of here.

"Alright. I hate long speeches, I ain't American so I don't have the innate ability to just sprout out sappy monologues so I'll just tell you one thing."

I stomped up to Voldemort who was looking far from impressed.

"You are a butt ugly, hell you're a FUGLY little sucker who can't get over his bad childhood and who is making himself pass for a Pure blood when your old pop was a muggle like EVERYONE ELSE! Face it snake-butt, the only pure bloods around here are the half crazies who don't even _look_ half way decent anymore. Dude." I looked around, eyebrow lifting at what I was seeing, "get a _life_!"

And then I did a double take at Draco and his father's faces. "I take back my second statement, there are exceptions to the purebloods; my darling draco and his luscious mouthful of a father."

Harry burst out laughing quite suddenly…which made the jumpy death eaters suddenly start firing spells every which way. Maaaaan….what douche-bags.

I used this little distraction to shove our little Flying-Dead-Bird (voldemort meaning flight of death in French) with all my strength (which only made him stumble slightly) and ran over to Draco.

His father was in too much shock to really stop me so I grabbed his son, deployed my wings and sped to Harry. Having wings on top of fast legs is a huge advantage…especially in the mayhem this little party had become and I had just grabbed Harry when a thundering voice echoed behind us.

"GET THAT GIRL!"

I wondered if Voldy had forgotten Harry because of my winning personality?

We literally flew to the abandoned portkey and dived just in time to miss the one or thirty spells shot our way.

As we were twirled away by the magical Cup I wondered if Dumbledore would take it well when I announced that I'd kidnap Harry and take him with me to a different dimension altogether.

The time between our landing and me finding myself in Dumbledore's office with my wings hidden by a large towel and still gripping my two 'sons' to me was over in the blink of an eye.  
Really!...or maybe I just closed my eyes and refused to respond in any way possible until now but hey…I'm allowed to play ostrich if I want!

Actually I did answer…when McGoogles came forward ( after Harry had assured everyone we were fine) and asked me what happened I stared her in the eyes, lifted my hand in a strange arch-like gesture and told her:

"These are not the droids you're looking for."

Harry got the reference. Draco didn't.

Dumbledore installed himself heavily before us three, looking every bit his old age (not that I'd tell him that. I'm crazy but not suicidal!).

"Alex. It is a pleasure to see you again." He told me, eyes twinkling a little. I nodded solemnly. He blinked. I blinked. Another ten minutes of this and I couldn't take it anymore.

"I have come to request permission," actually I had been dragged here by a few aurors and professors, "to take Harry and Draco with me."

Dumbledore nodded. He'd been expecting this.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow it."

I felt my eyes narrow. I knew why and he knew that I knew too. (now repeat that ten times faster)

Snape had entered without my noticing and had taken up post at the door so that escape route was pretty much dead…unless….

"Harry has…a destiny I desperately wish different but none of us can change. He _must_ help us destroy Voldemort."

Snape shuddered. I wondered if he'd been there when Voldemort had revealed my wings. Probably. I just hoped my half baked plan would work anyways.

"So…you'll just send a fourteen year old to his death so the wizarding world can mourn a poor little hero and continue an endless fight against the forces of evil?"

No one answered me and I sighed.

Harry looked up at me and I couldn't read his expression. His hand squeezed my arm almost painfully and his green eyes dropped to Draco, who's head was resting against the arm gripping him around the waist.  
Both boys were sitting with me on the magically enlarged seat and I had grabbed them so that both were nearly burrowed into my sides.

My eyes flickered to Dumbledore, the window slightly to the right of his desk, I turned to observe the door Snape was guarding before focusing all my attention back upon the headmaster of Hogwarts.

"You shall never use my son like some ill-thought up sacrifice." I decided with finality.

"Neither of them."

Draco looked up at me with slight surprise and warm happiness.

"Come on loves. Time for bed."

I got up, dragged the two tired boys after me and headed for the door.  
Snape didn't move but stared me down with his coal eyes.

I looked to Dumbledore. "Did you arrest Moody?" An almost surprised nod answered me and I brought my still long clawed hand to Snape's face, ignoring his flinch.

I caressed his cheek. "See you soon Snape my doll."

While I'd done that I'd whispered a spell, suddenly smiled at the weirded-out potion's master and dragged the two teenage boys with me down the stairs, skipping with sudden hyperness.

Ron and Hermionee ran towards us but stopped short when they recognized me. Immediately their faces closed down like a bad movie.

"Hey! I have a question for you!" I called to them and I almost _heard_ harry roll his eyes and sigh in amused exasperation (is that even _possible_?)

"How do you keep a Gryffindor in suspense?" I asked Hermionee and both gryffindors before me blinked.

I grabbed Harry and Draco's hands and walked away. When we'd turned a corner Draco burst out laughing. I was happy, Draco was rolling around on the floor and Harry was grinning along with him.

"I feel great! I should try another spell! Since the one on Snape worked so well!"

I had bespelled Snape's hair to be washed, conditioned, straightened and tied back with small pink bows.

Harry and Draco abruptly stopped laughing and yelled "STOP!" but it was too late.

"I want a hot dude to sing to me!"

I had said this rather carelessly…I admit…but the result…

Huge winds suddenly erupted along the corridor, strange white, blue and green mist swirled at our feet and before I could curse badly my 'great luck', there was a huge explosion on our left and we were propelled a few meters into the stone wall.

I blinked, clearing the dust and remaining mist from my line of vision, ignored my (second) bump and sat up.

Harry and Draco groaned but I ignored them and…SQUEALED!

"OMIGAWD! ERIK AND HIS SWISHY CLOAK!"

I glomped the newly appeared Phantom Of The Opera (who immediately tried to pry me off, rather rudely I say!) and kissed his unmasked cheek sloppily.

"This is so cool! Especially since Chretine …I mean Christine isn't here!"

My smile faltered slightly at the crazed look Erik suddenly took on.

"Ummm…."

Reason rolled her eyes at the back of my head and shook her own head at me exasperatedly.

Thing was holding Arrogance on a tight leash since _that_ part of my personality was trying very hard to take control so we'd rip off our dear Phantom's clothes.

A strange growl made me come out of my daze and I realized I was still hugging an extremely pissed Torture-Chamber-Creating-Music-Genius. I decided to go with something I'd read on the internet once.

"So…yeah… did you know that black is a sign of sexual desire?" I lowered my eyes coquettishly to observe his all black ensemble.

"Hmmm….you must be famished."

I would have run my fingers up his arm but I'm afraid I didn't survive…

* * *

MUAHAHAHAHHA

If you review I shall love you for evaaaaa!!!

Gerard: -raises eyebrow- worst thing to say.

Me: Heeeey!!! Say something mean like that again and you'll regret it!

Gerard: -eyebrow still raised- ...sure.

Me: -sigh sadly- fine!... -suddenly perky- if you review I shall send you my Erik muse along with a basket of Erik Chocolate Chibi Plushies!!!

Gerard: O_O ....!!! she....she actually did it....

ILURVE YOU ALL!! ANd so sorry I'm not thanking you for the reviews for the previous chapter but I have just enough time to write this quickly before I'm invited to a family dinner.

BIIIIG HUGGLES Y'ALL!!!


	9. IX: Phantom Plans

_**Uuuuuuugh...I can't take it anymore...too many family dinners...not to mention that I'm working most of the week I am now officially...TIRED**_

_**And we're going out somewhere again this morning **_

_**But I hope this chapter is to your liking fanficters! ;)**_

_**schnuggles!!  
**_

* * *

_**ALEX, THE PROFESSIONAL TIME TRAVELER**_

_Summary: Alex is saving Harry Potter from his relatives all the while looking for Riddick who doesn't seem to have been transported with her to the Potterverse but is that the only universe they'll be visiting? Will Alex and Harry be landing in another different world all in one piece and still human?...or **mostly** human anyways.... R&R Pairings still to be decided_

_Enjoy! :P_

_Bla bla_ : Voice of Reason

**Bla bla** : Voice of Arrogance

* * *

Recap:

A strange growl made me come out of my daze and I realized I was still hugging an extremely pissed Torture-Chamber-Creating-Music-Genius. I decided to go with something I'd read on the internet once.

"So…yeah… did you know that black is a sign of sexual desire?" I lowered my eyes coquettishly to observe his all black ensemble.

"Hmmm….you must be famished."

I would have run my fingers up his arm but I'm afraid I didn't survive…

* * *

When I came to Harry was patting my cheek softly, worry in his eyes and Draco was sneering, his wand pointed at a floating, immobilized phantom who proceeded to yell at us every French curse word in his vocabulary.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked softly and I nodded, mentioning for him to help me up.  
My neck was sore. Yep. I was Punjab-ed. OMIGAWD! I WAS PUNJAB-ED!!

I almost swooned but figured Harry would think it was because I was feeling worse.

Oooooh man every phangirl was going to be SO jealous of me!

I turned to the hovering, unmoving Phantom who still hadn't run out of curse words (though they were in what I suspected was the language spoken in Persia a couple hundred years ago).

"CA SUFFIT!" I yelled so suddenly Draco yelped and let go of the spell. '_That's enough_'  
The Phantom barely had time to squeak before he hit the floor on his side with a resounding 'SMACK'.

Being French had it's advantages when one of my most favourite book/movie character suddenly appeared and apparently only understood French.

I walked over to him, the malformed, skeletal Opera Ghost and looked down at him pensively.

"I could probably…" and trailed off as a particular lesson from my…birdy teacher back on the 'Planete –Of- Doom- Where- All- Light- Disappears- Once- Every- Twenty- Years' came to my mind.

"What are you thinking?" Harry asked at my side, keeping an eye on the unmoving figure at my feet. Clever boy.

"Hm? Um…" I was prevented from answering when suddenly the lump at my feet rolled over, grabbed my ankles and pulled.

I went down with a very undignified: "Whaaaaaah!!"

Thing took over my body momentarily to cushion my fall by hitting my hands very hard on the cold stone before landing (this being a judo type thing to do when you fall I had no idea where he'd seen that!!).

The phantom crawled on top of me and started wrapping his Punjab lasso around my neck once again before he was suddenly hit by a jet of red light.  
His bony body flew backwards into the wall and he stayed slumped there, unconscious.

Black boots came either side of my head and I looked up…uuuuuup….up into still conditioned and pink-bow-tied hair before flicking to angry and annoyed onyx eyes.

"Why hello there." I smiled at him sweetly and Snape didn't have time to retreat before I grabbed his robes and lifted them.

My eyes widened and narrowly missed the kick he'd aimed at my head.

"Oh…my..GAWD! Sevvie you DOG, you! Tight jeans and black shirt? Taaaaasty."

Draco was solemn , still a few feet away staring at us but Harry was clinging to the blonde's shoulder, his frame trembling, his back turned to us.

I scrambled to my feet when I saw Snape was about to either, a: yell and kick me hard, b: explode and curse me to oblivion and _then_ kick me hard.

I went up so fast little black dots appeared in my line of vision and I swayed slightly.

A hand gripped my arm tightly and I looked up, (why is everyone taller than me?!) again into Snape's eyes.

My own gaze shifted slightly to his hair and I noticed that without my even needing to mutter a spell…his hair started curling and the pink bow replaced themselves around his head to give a final tasteful finish…tasteful on a blonde baby doll…kinda freaky on Snape really.

"Whatever you are doing to my hair Miss O'Connel I suggest you stop before I make sure it's the last insult you make upon someone."

I blinked. Yikes…he ain't no happy bat.

"Oh very well." I willed my good work away and his hair fell once again either sides of his face but less oily, more soft looking. That would be my shampoo-conditioner spell! Muahaha!

"Umm…Alex?"

Harry had finally stopped laughing so I managed to pry myself out of Snape's (glaring) hold and walked over to the man I'd summoned through a couple ages and universes.

"Could you wake him up?"

Draco started to deny but I looked up at him with my best teary-eyes-bottom-lip-out look.

Sighing, he complied and with a muttered 'Ennervate', the Phantom Of The Opera was once again cursing everyone but thankfully immobilized under the 'Petrificus Totalus' spell Harry shot at him when he tried to kill me again…

I get someone to wake him up and this is how he thanks me! Really!

"Monsieur le Phantome, j'ai une proposition à vous faire." _Mister Phantom, I have a proposition for you._

He stopped cursing me and listened…albeit reluctantly.

I shooed Harry, Draco and Snape away a few feet and bent over so I could whisper into his ear and no one would hear or read my lips.

-------

Harry nervously sent another glance towards the woman who'd taken him into her heart. Him and Draco that is. The woman who'd just saved them from Voldemort a few hours prior.

They were all exhausted but she was still whispering furiously with the strange masked man immobilized on the floor; the man who had tried three times to strangle her with a strange rope.

"I remember reading a muggle book…that vaguely reminds me of this person." Draco informed the two other members of the trio observing Alex from ten feet away.

Snape lifted an eyebrow but didn't speak so Harry asked.

"You read a muggle book?"

Draco almost blushed…which really resulted in him blushing since his complexion was so pale; before he could retaliate Alex's voice drifted over to them.

"I will do it, on three conditions!"

Shaking their heads, the three men wondered what on earth she could possibly be getting into…again.

Another ten minutes and Alex was on her feet and with a wave of her hand, the man on the floor beside her was freed and scrambled up.

Draco's eyes widened in slight panic, as did Harry's but Alex only stuck her hand out to him.

The man was a lot taller than her and a lot skinnier than Snape could ever dream to be, so skinny he resemble a walking skeleton; his eyes were strangely golden (slightly resembling Alex's own freakish orange ones), gleaming in the candle lights and the half visible side of his face would have been handsome if only one could see it's entirety.

Scowling slightly, the tall man took Alex's hand in his own (bony) and bent over it, kissing the top delicately.

As expected, Draco and Harry rolled their eyes as Alex blushed prettily.

"Great…_another_ suitor to take care of." Snape grumbled.

Draco lifted an eyebrow and harry shrugged in response. He didn't know either.

After giving the Phantom (or so she'd called him) indications to someplace, Alex walked back to them.

"Harry? Could you open the chamber of secrets for my friend? He needs a damp, creepy cave to spend the night."

Harry blinked, Draco's mouth relaxed slightly until his lips almost parted in surprise and Snape whirled upon the Griffindor Golden Boy.

Harry Potter sighed softly, eyes on Alex's pleading face before him and knew he couldn't say no so he nodded wearily, ignoring the two Slytherin staring holes in his back and he led Alex and the creep away.

That night I slept like a baby, Harry and Draco tucked either side of me once again. I didn't even drool!...or maybe a little but no one noticed.

When I arrived at breakfast and sat with Harry I was surprised to find only a few students in the hall with us.

"It's Sunday morning. Only you and Hermionee wake up early on a Sunday morning." Harry grumbled, face so close to his porridge I worried he'd dunk it in pretty soon.

Draco was still in bed. No amount of bugging had managed to drag him from under my thick duvet.

"I suggest you tell Draco to pack today; we'll be leaving soon." I told him as his face came closer than ever to the very hot goo he had in his bowl.

"Leaving?" His eyes suddenly wide open he stared at me in wonder. Why was he staring at me like that? I said I'd take him didn't I?

"Well…yeah…unless you don't want to come anymore…" He cut me off with vigorous shakes of his head which almost dislodged his glasses.  
I nodded.

"Very well Sergeant Noodles! Meet you at Check Point One tomorrow afternoon for take off."

Harry rolled his eyes and went back to his porridge…but not before nodding! Muahaha! I would make him act as crazy as me yet!

In the mean time, I skipped my way to Dumbles' office. The bloody gargoyle didn't want to let me through…! Even when I talked 'whale' to it!

"Wiiiiill youuuuuuuuuuuuuu let me throooooooooough!!!"

A hand settled on my shoulder and I shrieked. A dry chuckle made me whirl around and kick the person in the shin.

To his credit, the Phantom of the Opera only cringed. "You're lucky I didn't go bird-attack on you." I glared.  
The statue jumped to the side and the stairs started going up, shocking the 'man of my dreams' enough so I could grab his arm and pull him up with me.

Thirty minutes later we were out again with a promise from Dumbles that we were allowed a ball (oh yes!) and not just ANY ball…a costume Ball. MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

I had promised the Phantom that I could (probably) arrange his malformed face and in exchange he'd….well…do three things for me at the ball!

Of course…I couldn't tell this to Double-Doors so I assured him instead that it was a perfect opportunity to unite most houses and recruit the soon-to-be-Bone-Munchers that The Dark Lord Oldy Wort had placed in the castle.

With my luck…Oldy Wort would probably actually _show up_!

'**You are really asking for it you know that…**'

Arrogance shook her head in slight exasperation.

Humming reached my inner ears and Arrogance, Reason and I turned to Thing.

Sitting in a corner of my mind, he was concocting plans of all sorts to…kill and torture all evil wanna-be-Nazguls.

'Holy cripes!...can we even _do_ that?! OOoooh…that's gotta hurt…'

In the end I decided to leave Thing well enough alone…even with my high tolerance for crazy things I didn't think I'd come out unscathed if I ever approached him.

In the mean time…my dear Erik (aka The Phaaaantom of the Oh-peraaaah) was sent back to his cave, Snape was giving lessons (which I should normally be helping with but…oh well!) and Harry and Draco…well….

A little later on in the day when most students passed a spacious cupboard they would hear banging and yelling from inside, muffled by a door heavily locked with three chains and guarded by…Peeves (_how_ Alex managed to make him stay no one knew but the traumatised ghost would only repeat one phrase when questioned: 'Bunnies…crazy…monsters…PLUSHIES!')

There was also a sign hanging on one of the three chains, written in curly black script which made most students laugh but not quite sure if it was just another joke or reality:

'**_Please do NOT release these two male specimens for we have locked them up in a space, comfy cupboard in hopes of achieving lots of Yaoi goodness to take pictures and sell on Ebay. Thank you for your cooperation…!_**'

And in smaller red letters at the bottom:

'**If you ever think of ignoring this warning I shall sick my Phantom upon you! MUAHAHA!!!...and if that doesn't work fear not!!...i shall find something devistatingly eeeebil...-insert evil cackle here-'**

All in all…a pretty normal day for the school.

* * *

Awww thank you all for your support!!

I know I haven't updated in AGES but..I have a good reason!!!

Gerard: -lifts eyebrow- you ALWAYS have a good reason.

Me: -pout- I do _not_! ...okay I do but this one is even BETTER!!!....I GOT MY UNIVERSITY ROOM!!! Muahahaha!!

So I'm buying all the necessities.. :D :D :D

Anyways, thank you to:

- **SerinSykes **: -thumps back when sputters- :D

- **The Little Lost Lamb.** : oooh!! Mister Bumblebeee!!! Muahaha... I am so adding that in my next chapter!! Lol

- **shatteredstar21 **: -bows- thank you my dear :D

-** Lady Nightlord** : Lol i _know_!!! WOudln't it be fun....if only....I think we wouldn't survive though XD

- **IzzyoftehRandomanius **: CHOCOLATE COOOOOOOOOOOH-KIES!!! I lurve you!! -hugs till turns blue- I love cookies...chocolate even more 3 lol! and I got the joke, kung fu yo donkeys! XD

- **Saismaat **: :D thank yooou -huggles-

- **SerinSykes **: Ooooh...fish falling and hitting Moldy shorts....that's not a bad idea....i shall think upon it my young grasshopper! XD

-** The Antelopic Nature Girl. says U** : that's good! I love holidays...except mine right now, so much family and friends coming over for the day/dinner I'm tired out!! XD (PS I can't get your name to appear!! -sob- so if it disappears AGAIN, this message is for Antelopic Nature Girl !!!! :s )

- **The Little Lost Lamb**. : -bows again- shank you me dear-ie 3


	10. X : The last of Alex

**I have only one thing to say:**

**BANANAS ARE GOOD! They are a great source of potassium.**

**Oh! And my home planet is Raxacoricofallapatorius.  
**

**Enjoy! :P**

* * *

_**ALEX, THE PROFESSIONAL TIME TRAVELER**_

_Summary: Alex is saving Harry Potter from his relatives all the while looking for Riddick who doesn't seem to have been transported with her to the Potterverse but is that the only universe they'll be visiting? Will Alex and Harry be landing in another different world all in one piece and still human?...or **mostly** human anyways.... R&R Pairings still to be decided_

_Enjoy! :P_

_Bla bla_ : Voice of Reason

**Bla bla** : Voice of Arrogance

* * *

Recap:

There was also a sign hanging on one of the three chains, written in curly black script which made most students laugh but not quite sure if it was just another joke or reality:

'**_Please do NOT release these two male specimens for we have locked them up in a space, comfy cupboard in hopes of achieving lots of Yaoi goodness to take pictures and sell on Ebay. Thank you for your cooperation…!_**'

And in smaller red letters at the bottom:

'**If you ever think of ignoring this warning I shall sick my Phantom upon you! MUAHAHA!!!...and if that doesn't work fear not!!...i shall find something devistatingly eeeebil...-insert evil cackle here-'**

All in all…a pretty normal day for the school.

* * *

Okay…so having to 'billowing cloak' addicting men maybe wasn't the best for my mental state…but what can I say?

Every time I heard a whisper of cloth I would turn around and yell 'AH HA!' into thin air and earn myself either a shake of the head or an exasperated sigh from either Harry or Draco.

Also I nicked one of the corridor's nifty long window drapes and made myself my very first swishy cloak!

The sad thing is on my first test drive of it, Snape and Erik-my-lovely-phantom failed (I'm pretty sure it was done deliberately) to tell me that doors _always_ have nicks and things and therefore…the cloak always snags when you are advancing with big steps and trying to make a 'cape impression'.

Imagine me walking rather fast (the cloak is _heavy_! Try making a big, _heavy_ cloak billow behind you whilst walking normally!) , pass a random door, get the tails of my brand-new cloak snagged and being pulled back violently in consequence (to land painfully on my behind).

Anyway, the ball I had bullied ..erm…talked Albus Bumblebee into doing was tonight, I had written down the lyrics and hummed the tune of the song I wanted Erik to sing to him, I had told Snape that if he didn't attend I'd make sure to have a 'magical accident' so that his hair became permanently pink until the day I died (and then proceeded to explain to him that me being only part human I would probably live a couple hundred years) and then I had convinced my two boys to attend the ball dressed as…punk-goths.

Well…convinced… well... more like imagine…okay so it was blackmail but they agreed in the end didn't they?!

I had decided for myself (and bought in consequence) to go dressed as… a kind of old-style gothic aristocrat. I was in my goth mood.

That's mostly why I'd dressed Harry and Draco as I had.

Harry would be wearing pants that were mostly buckles and a tight black shirt with one buckle over his left breast. His hair was left shaggy as usual but I'd managed to put kohl on his eyes and slight dark lipstick on him before he managed to escape.

Draco stayed a little longer and I dressed him in tight, low cut black jeans coupled with a blood-red dress shirt and a long coat over it. Both boys had typical goth boots with chains and buckles.

I had gone for something a little more conservative…actually it was because I found this nifty old dress in one of the random Hogwarts chests. It was black with a poufy skirt like they had around a century ago and an old style corset with sowed red roses (it actually made me look like I had breasts!!!) and my shoes were…red punk converses…what can I say…I love those shoes. I strapped a few bracelets with crosses hanging from little silver chains and a choker with a spider on it and I was ready! …well…after I'd added black lipstick and kohl THEN I was ready.

I wasn't too sure how Dumbly would react but I knew that if I _somehow_ managed to get Erik to kiss me we'd look a right pair! …not to mention…wait a minute…I still had to look for a spell for his face! I'd promised!

I got up from my pensive sitting in the old room at the bottom of the dungeons (ever since Snape caught me here and yelled I love this place! ie chapter ), lifted my skirts and ran flat out to the library.

**"I'm feeling we're going to regret wearing this bloody skirt _very_ soon**"

For once I agreed with Arrogance whole-heartedly. There was a reason ninety percent of my clothes back home were pants.

'_Watch out for the…!_' Reason didn't have time…I missed the step, tripped on some piece of my bloody skirt and flew forward, eyes scrunched shut, awaiting the painful impact of the cold stone castle floor.

And suddenly something wound it's way around my waist and painfully pulled me back, inches from my intimate embrace with the floor.

I looked down, my hair hanging around my cheeks and smiled when I recognized the gloves.

"Hello precious." I whispered in my best 'sultry' voice…unfortunately it only came out sounding as if I'd spent the whole of last night yelling myself hoarse and was today throat sore.

"You should be more careful." Erik had decided to ignore my greeting.

He gently put me back on my feet then took one step back and was engulfed once again in the shadows.

"Thank you!" I called, not sure if he was still here or had already left then I turned on my heel and set off again.

I arrived at the library with only three 'almost accidents' where I'd tripped, somehow regained balance and continued running and also almost crashed into Snape (patrolling his dear corridors, '**that one will end up with Dungeon-Itus if he continues**'), twirled around him in a mocking ballet step (almost twirled too much and lost my balance) and continued on my way, ignoring his angered snarky remark about 'idiots running around like sugar-high-kinder-gardeners'. It kind of reminded me of two days ago when some second year had started a food fight and I had...somehow managed to make the Great Hall rain chocolate pudding...needless to say no one managed to dislodge me from my stance of open armed worship with my mouth open to gobble down all the delicious chocolaty desert until the 'disaster' came to an end with a wave of Lemon-Face-Jumbles.

One hour into my search and through half the Hogwarts library books I didn't have any wizard spell to help my Opera Genius. Guess I'd just wing it eh?

"There you are! The feast is going to start without us and let me remind you that _you _are the one who insisted we have it."

I looked up at smiled at Draco, he had taken off the black lipstick I'd applied on him but apart from that was dressed as I had done him and Harry…well he'd 'lost' the shirt and had donned on the same one as Draco but purple in color.

I nodded, closed the books I'd gotten out and got up, stretching my aching legs.

I hadn't even started dancing yet!

After asking Harry to conjure a miror so I could make sure my kohl hadn't faded and my lipstick hadn't smeared, I looped my arm in each one of my boys' and lead them off, listening with only half an ear to their 'argument' on some dark artefact or other.

The doors to the great hall were closed when we arrived and I had just the time to take a deep breath before Draco waved his hand and the doors opened inwards.

And it was marvellous… the great hall had been decorated to look like the inside of a cavern with about a million candles and the tables all towards the front of the room with what looked like a water illusion around them. It was perfect and even the loud chatter the rest of the Hogwarts population was making couldn't break my awe.

I looked up at my boys and smiled, eyes prickling dangerously.

"Don't you dare cry." Draco threatened and I choked back a laugh, nose running a little.

Harry shook his head and handed me a hankerchief. "I love you boys." And I meant it. They just shifted awkwardly. Poor sods.

For about an hour or two we danced, ate and chatted around with other students and teachers, Snape staying stubbornly away from the bigger crowds but me always walking back to him to chat until someone else would drag me across the room to see or hear something.

Finally when ten o'clock neared all the music stopped suddenly and billowing clouds of cold smoke made their way around the Hall, giving it an ethereal feel to it (as well as a 'ghost story' setting).

Pipe organ suddenly resounded and I closed my eyes in pleasure. It was beautiful and resounding into my very bones.

And then _he_ sang.

"_Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation_"

Erik walked out from the shadows near the door, his steps in sync with the beat of the song, his black cloak open and showing a stylish white poet shirt with tight black pants stuffed into his usual black boots.

"_Darkness stirs and wakes imagination_"

I walked towards him, eyes half closed as his deep voice called out my…inner beast.

'**Bwahaha!! That's the best joke I've ever heard! '_call out my inner beast_' eh? More like enfatuated with the artist's voice and wanting to …**'  
I inwardly thanked Reason for shutting up Arrogance and continued my slow walk towards the center of the Hall, Erik mimicking my movements. Really! How can I enjoy a romantic moment if Arrogance is always making snarky remarks?!

"_Silently the senses abandon their defences_"

Three feet and then we are facing each other, barely a foot apart, hands dangling slightly. Then he started turning around me, movements slow and sensuous.

"_Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendour ...  
Grasp it, sense it - tremulous and tender_"

I shiver as his fingers pass over my bare arm. Gods this guy's good.

"_Turn your face away from the garish light of day,  
turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light -  
and listen to the music of the night…_"

But so am I.

I grab his face and lean forward for a kiss, ignoring his sudden stiffness and press our lips together.

Now this was a kiss…and I decided then and there…I didn't _need_ spells…I just had to _want_. I turned his head slightly and approached even more.

"Your wish is granted." I whispered into his ear.

And then he was on his knees, gasping and grabbing at his mask in frantic movements.

"Don't fight it." I whispered, lowering myself to his level and taking his hand.  
…let me tell you, skeletal figure or not, Erik the Phantom of the Opera has bloody powerful fingers!

If I didn't know better I'd say he broke all the tiny bones in my fingers in those ten minutes he was thrashing.

I dimly wondered why no one was approaching but understood Draco and Harry had erected a shield around Erik and I and were preventing the teachers from interfering.

When Erik finally calmed I took his hands away from his face and gently pried his mask off.

It wasn't burned or malformed…not anymore. Instead I was staring into the unconscious face of a Gerard Butler doppelganger.

I smiled and leaned forward for one last kiss before rising to my feet and nodding to Draco and Harry.

"Thank you all! I wish you a very nice year! Oh!...and don't worry about Oldy-worts! I sent him a little package." I grinned as my eyes turned inwards and imagined the…party Voldy would throw once he understood my gift.

The clock chimed ten and I looked up from my thoughts, Harry and Draco already at the door and yelling at me to hurry.

The teachers were hurrying towards us, reluctant to start shooting spells and already Erik was disappearing back to his own world.

I sighed. Great. I'd forgot I would have to run _again_ with this bloody dress…not one of my best ideas.

Hitching my skirts almost to thigh level I grinned and winked at the teachers rushing towards me and ran towards my boys.

"To the grounds!" I called on to them and they nodded, running ahead.

When we reached outside the teachers had finally decided to stop us by any means necessary…which meant Harry and Draco had to keep up a constant shield around us.

"Just…a few more yards…" I muttered out of breath as my machine suddenly came in view over a small hill.

"On it!" I yelled as I felt a curse hit the barrier just over my head. "Yikes…these people sure don't like me anymore."

I grinned at that; somehow I seemed to always have that effect;

I reached Harry and Draco as the held on awkwardly to some handholds I'd hammered on for them and jumped into the captain seat (…well…only seat really).  
"Hold on to your knickers ladies!" I hit the little red button and whooped as the long metal circles started dancing around us.

I had intergrated magic to my machine…it _should_ work better! …and allow me to travel through time as well as dimensions.

"Goodbye y'all!!! Snape!..." I stopped, slightly confused as to what to say, the teachers of Hogwarts looking at us with disbelief (and in Snape's case mild annoyance).

"hope you like your present!"  
I giggled in glee at his confused look and then…we were gone.

Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry took a few weeks to get itself back together after the ball and Alex's last acts of randomness.

The official story was that one of Harry Potter's bizarre relatives had taken him and Draco away for educational purposes yet even the students who had been present the night of the ball and the few who had managed to keep up with the professors and seen the Boy-Who-Lived, the Slytherin Prince and the strange girl disappear couldn't be sure of not going slightly crazy themselves.

In the end most everyone went back to normal…except the undercover Death Eaters revealed by Alex's goodbye packages.  
The rat, Peter Pettigrew was found bound and gagged in a pink tutu in front of the Ministy of Magic front door, Bellatrix Lestrange transformed into a brown monkey and locked in a cage no auror had managed to open to this date and Sirius Black was released of all charges quite suddenly with no real explanation except that 'a young woman was seen entering the Ministry and coming out with 's release papers all in order'.

No one dared ask what Snape received but judging from his dramatic sweeps (and mutterings) throughout the halls for the four or five weeks following his opening of the 'present'.

Suspected Death Eaters throughout the country received by owl the same little book:

'101 Ways To Become An EEEEEBIL Dark Lord'

And it was signed:

The Great Dark Lord-esse of the Hybrid Happy Cloak Empire

As a goodbye present to the Hogwarts population, Alex had somehow enrolled all the house elves to stick on every wall available posters flashing in big bold red letters:

"SAVE a broom! RIDE a wizard!"

Needless to say the professors sighed in relief when Bumbles finally convinced his house elf staff to stop putting them up.

Alas for them…Fred and George Weasley had now quite a few new ideas for pranks.

As for Voldemort well…it was said that he received a package late one night…and not detecting any dark spells he opened it.

The stories vary but the most common was that he was killed by a song… it went:

"Snape….snape…severus snape! …Snape….snape…hermionee! Severus Snape!"

And it finished with a bang.

Litterally.

* * *

I want to thank all of you who put me in their 'favorites' and also those who reviewed! :) (and those who read even if they didn't review :D )

Hope you liked this chapter and also I'm sorry for the late updates. I have actually been watching Doctor Who and Torchwood these days...so much that I finished Torchwood in about four or five days time (all three seasons) and Doctor Who...well i'm keeping the last few episodes because I can't bear to think that David Tennant is leaving!!! Snif.

Anwyays! Thank you again! Please reeeeeeview! Because I love hearing you praise me! Lol, just kidding, no but I like comments, critics that help me get my stories right and stuff so please don't hesitate! :)

SCHNUGGLES ME LOVES!!!

**DarkJuliet** : Lol! Sometimes I get so giddy my mum just shakes her head and sighs. XD

** U** : I know what you mean, I'm not doing anything for the summer holidays plus I'm working part time so everyone i know (not many people actually...come to think of it...-trails off, lost in thought- what was I saying ...? oh yeah!) is basically off somewhere cool like Ireland (-drools while imagning sexy irish accents-) or something. -sigh-

**SerinSykes** : Lol! Pudding! Loved it! XD (plus I stole it, hope you don't mind :D )


	11. XI: In Middle Earth

[COLOR=orange]_**I am Sergent Noodles from the Squiggly Wiggly Mind Land and I thank thee for coming upon this chapter and reading it. ^^**_ [/COLOR]

PS: I'm trying to put colors in this...not sure if it'll work though.... ^^ If it does...hurray! ...if not....it was worth a try! ;)

* * *

_**ALEX, THE PROFESSIONAL TIME TRAVELER**_

_Summary: Alex is saving Harry Potter from his relatives all the while looking for Riddick who doesn't seem to have been transported with her to the Potterverse but is that the only universe they'll be visiting? Will Alex and Harry be landing in another different world all in one piece and still human?...or **mostly** human anyways.... R&R Pairings still to be decided_

_Enjoy! :P_

_Bla bla_ : Voice of Reason

**Bla bla** : Voice of Arrogance

* * *

Recap:

_As for Voldemort well…it was said that he received a package late one night…and not detecting any dark spells he opened it._

_The stories vary but the most common was that he was killed by a song… it went:_

_"Snape….snape…severus snape! …Snape….snape…hermionee! Severus Snape!"_

_And it finished with a bang._

_**Litterally**._

* * *

It was a bright summer morning in the plane of Middle Earth, the darkness building in Mordor momentarily forgotten in light of the warm breeze and bright green fields.

And it was in the middle of one of these fields, the fields of Dunland not so very far from the Gate of Moria that the strangest contraption slowly appeared.

It was as if first only the outlines were drawn then the shades and then the colors until the once deserted field was inhabited by a strange metal sphere where one could make out three human shapes.  
The metal rings spining around the contraption slowed to a stop and two young men fell out of the machine.

The first one was tall, pale and had hair the color of the sun, almost white. He'd landed on his back and his eyes were closed in dizziness.  
The second boy was shorter and scruffier. He'd landed on his face and all that could be seen was a mass of unmanagable black hair and a pair of eye-wear dangling from his fingertips.

A young woman pushed a few levers before also stepping out and the machine suddenly became invisble once again. The woman was smiling in a carefree way, her hair the most pecular orange shade and eyes that would have belonged better on a reptile than a human.

Her skin tone was more golden than her companions and she carried herself like one sure of their power and commandership.

squiggles!!!

I looked around myself and grinned; we'd arrived. Draco and Harry were at my feet, dizzy from the ride. Of course it was only their first ride so it was a normal side effect. I stepped over Draco's outstretched arm and almost tripped over Harry's leg but managed to untanlge myself before I landed flat on my face beside him.

"This is good! ...where are we. We need to find Riddick! And the fellowship. When are we? Have they set off yet?" I wondered aloud as Harry groaned, rolled onto his back and slowly sat up.

"What on earth are you talking about?"

I shrugged, observing the mountains I could see in the distance.

"It looks vaguely like..." I tried to concentrate. I used to know the map of Middle Earth off by heart but now...it was getting fuzzy. Darn. I'm getting old.

"You're barely eighteen." Draco muttered as Harry helped him up.

So I'd talked out loud again.

"And talking to yourself isn't going to help us think you're sane."

I pouted. "Who says I want to look sane."

I grinned maliciously and both boys took a step back.

"I think we should go...." my hand made a few zig-zags. "That way!"

Lifting a pale eyebrow in his most aristocratic, un-feigned snobbish sneer, Draco Pompous Malfoy made his little sarcastic comment. "Do you even _know_ where we've landed?"

Harry looked to me in absolute confidence...for about three seconds then sighed in exasperation.

"Just...trust me! It's that way!"

I resolutely set off, my skirts occasionally getting stuck in the high weeds around us but not stopping me in my righteous lead.

A few hours...okay so many hours later, dusk settled over us and we'd journeyed maybe halfway to the mountain. And that wasn't counting the time it would take us to actually _find_ Moria's Gate.

Instead of voicing these not so comforting thoughts, I let Draco and Harry magic a camp into existence (using some of the supplies from my Time-Space machine without explaining it's cloacking device since they wouldn't have understood nor been interested in) and picked up firewood.

Had I been alone I would probably have continued on all night, my Screw-Driver-Hybrid-ness making me like night better than day but Harry and Draco were exhausted and their shirts almost completely wet with sweat and brown with dust and dirt.

When I came back to the very small river we'd chosen as camping site, I found two small tents set up, a string tied between two trees and both boys hanging up their wet shirts they'd just washed.

Smiling I took my camera out of my pocket (wondering when I'd actually placed it there) and snapped a shot when Harry and Draco were near each other as they continued wringing out their clothes and putting them to dry.

I then picked up the wood I'd dropped and went to prepare the fire, placing the small pieces in the middle of the pyramid of wood-sticks and stuffing leaves under as well.

Once all the wood was well placed I sat back on my heels and hummed. I had no matches or lighter to start the fire and the rocks around us weren't anything similar to silex so I couldn't just _spark_ the fire into exhistence...sadly.

"Oy! Any of you guys know a fire hex or something?"

Draco looked back, rolled his eyes at my dilemma and pointed his wand over his shoulder muttering a spell that made the wodd at my knees catch fire.

I shrieked in surprise and jumped back, scuttling in a decidedly vey screw-driver-creature way.

Harry shook his head in amusement and decided to enlighten Draco as my dear blond boy was looking decidedly confused.

"Alex in a hybrid species. When she was on another planet she was attacked by bird-like creatures and got some of their blood transfused into her body, making her a half-half sub-species."

Draco nodded and we all went back to what we were doing.  
"so....I get a tent and you guys get the other?" I asked innocently.

Both boys sent me a look.

"It would look hot if I could take a few pictures of you guys sleeping in the same tent;"

Glares and measuring looks were all that I received and I sighed. Oh well. Next time then. In the end there were only two tents because one of us would be staying up and keeping guard. I was elected because of my night-time vision and all around crazy attitude (or probably as revenge for my usual perverted comments on how Harry should try kissing Draco at least once to make sure there's nothing there and letting me take pictures of said kiss).

A few days went on like this, we'd walk most of the day, stopping only to drink and eat and then come nighttime we'd find a suitable camping place and I'd stay up most of the night. Harry got very cross when I didn't wake him or Draco up for their turns at playing guard but I figured it would be better if I sleptwalked during the day and alert at night then fall into a comatose-state of sleep in my tent and let Harry or Draco get sneaked up on by some Middle-Earthian creature.

Finally after endless woods, we reached the base of the mountain and, luckily for us (since I'd probably wouldn't have known which way to go) we weren't very far from the kind of still-lake I remembered being next to the Gate in the film.

"Come on, if we're lucky, we won't have to blast our way through." I muttered, leading them towards the slope that led us to the gate.

Hopefully I'd see my dear Riddick soon...and that hot elf...and the grimy Ranger...and the sexy gondorian...muahaha!!!

"Stop cackling. It's creepy." Draco sighed on my left and I pouted.

But I _like_ cackling!!!

* * *

Okay so I know this story is going to hell...but I just can't stop it! I have all these ideas! ...so yeah, I hope the writing isn't too bad (even if the plot/caracters/story is) and hope you'll review with ideas to improve or change stuff!! :)

thanks y'all!!!

PS: I repeat myself, Flames will be used to cook my chinese noodles! ^^

schnuggles!

PPS: I shall thank my reviewers for the last chapter next time because I only just have time to write this before I'm off to work.... thank you for reading!!  
I WUUUUUV YOU ALLL!!!!!! -big slobby kiss-


	12. XII: Meet up with the fellowship!

_**I am Sergent Noodles from the Squiggly Wiggly Mind Land and I thank thee for coming upon this chapter and reading it. ^^**_

Hello all! I'm really sorry I haven't updated in AGES! (and I _mean_ ages)

I've been getting used to University and after that revising for my exams of this week...! It seems that no matter what or where I go I shall always be spouting excuses of exams... XD

Anyways, thank you to all my new readers and fav adders, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the others! :)

huggles!!!!

* * *

_**ALEX, THE PROFESSIONAL TIME TRAVELER**_

_Summary: Alex is saving Harry Potter from his relatives all the while looking for Riddick who doesn't seem to have been transported with her to the Potterverse but is that the only universe they'll be visiting? Will Alex and Harry be landing in another different world all in one piece and still human?...or **mostly** human anyways.... R&R Pairings still to be decided_

_Enjoy! :P_

_Bla bla_ : Voice of Reason

**Bla bla** : Voice of Arrogance

* * *

Recap:

_Finally after endless woods, we reached the base of the mountain and, luckily for us (since I'd probably wouldn't have known which way to go) we weren't very far from the kind of still-lake I remembered being next to the Gate in the film._

_"Come on, if we're lucky, we won't have to blast our way through." I muttered, leading them towards the slope that led us to the gate._

_Hopefully I'd see my dear Riddick soon...and that hot elf...and the grimy Ranger...and the sexy gondorian...muahaha!!!_

_"Stop cackling. It's creepy." Draco sighed on my left and I pouted._

_But I __**like **cackling!!!_

* * *

I looked at Harry and Draco as they trudged behind me up the slope and grinned. A good idea had suddenly popped in my head and I decided...to try it!

Humming a random fast paced song I threw myself to the ground and started crawling on my belly war-style towards the top of the slope, mentally crossing my fingers as I did so.

A few minutes later I heard exasperated sighs and turned my head to look behind. YES! Mission accomplished! Draco and Harry rolling around in the mud! I'm gonne make a fortune with all my pictures!

'_Seriously...**what** did I do in my past life to be assigned such a childish and perverted host?' _Reason sobbed in her corner.

I shrugged in response and continued pulling myself towards the edge, hearing whisperings already.

'**Not sure....but it must have been something pretty bad**.'

I frowned; honestly how can something in my HEAD be so mean to me?!

"Alex! Stop daydreaming! There are people down there."

I looked towards draco and almost squealed. He looked so cute splattered with mud and his hair slightly (only slightly) disheveled.

Harry shook his head, grabbed my face and turned it towards the procession below us, in front of the Dwarven Doors.

I counted...NINE COMPANIONS! Aaaahahahaha!! Frodo! Gimli! His beard IS as long as it was in the film! Legolas....

A few minutes later I woke up and wiped my chin. Harry and Draco only observed me in mild fear, looking weirded out as well.

"sorry...i was just looking at..." I stopped, my eyes zeroed on a tenth person, bald, wearing glasses.

"OMIGAWD RIDDICK!"

I scrambled to my feet, squealed happily and rushed down, harry and Draco vainly trying to stop me and failing.

I was so happy I missed the loose rock and slipped on it and was sent catapulting down the rest of the little hill.

"!"

_**SQUIGGLES!**_

The fellowship of the Ring sighed as their wizard tried yet another language and spell to open the enchanted doors and failed miserably.

Frodo looked to the murky, unmoving water with slightly glassy eyes. It was something nagging at the back of his mind, the phrase Gandalf translated...what was it...

Legolas only sighed, knowing that very soon he'd be seperated from the sunlight he held so dear and tried to enjoy what he could as a consequence. He also stubbornly ignored the strange bald man wearing eye contraptions whom the council had insisted accompagnied the Fellowship.

The elf couldn't understand why this human had to come along? Also...that time when that strange human girl appeared in her metal cage-like transport, she had expressed a sense of recognition when she'd seen him. There was something strange going on and Legolas was determined to find out what it was.

Frodo inhaled in surprise as his mind understood suddenly the meaning of the dwarvish phrase!

Getting up, Frodo started talking when suddenly...a piercing yell interrupted him.

The men (elf and dwarf also) turned their heads in unison towards the small slope they'd travelled down not very long ago to see...that girl! Who had wrecked chaos about the council!

As she yelled out the name of their bald human companion, her foot slipped on some loose ground and she was suddenly careening down the hill, head over heels, crying out in shock.

As she finally rolled to a stop at the bottom of the small hill, the human man, Riddick, only shook his head in exasperation.

"Figures." He muttered, the first word he'd uttered since the fellowship had set out.

The young woman got to her feet shakily, her strangely colored hair all tangled with leaves and dirt.

"Riddick my tight A-ed hotty! How's it been going? HARRY DRACOOOOO! COME ON DOWN!"

Legolas winced as his oversensitive ears were assaulted with her overly loud voice.

He was almost sure Mordor must have heard her as well.

Two young humans made their way down as well, much more subdued than their female counterpart.

"Oh I've been dreaming of this since I was a little girl!"

The girl approached each member of the fellowship with awe and giddyness (some she even sniffed, Legolas and Boromir, which freaked them out a little).

"The young miss who disrupted the council. And how have you followed us to here?" Gandalf came to stand before her, not quite sure if he should treat her hostily or as a friend.

"Weeeeeeell..." She hesitated, cutting her eyes to the wizard. "Actually I'm not allowed to tell you! If you know you'll want to use my machine and then the whole plot will change! Oooooh the horror! Who knows what might happen?!"

The young man with brilliant emerald eyes nudged her in the ribbs. "Who'd want to use your _machine_ for anything. It's horrible."

The girl turned to the blonde haired, ice-eyed boy who only nodded coldly.

Tears came to her eyes and most of the fellowship felt their hearts seize.

"B...but...I thought..."

All of them were surprised when Riddick suddenly cuffed her on the back of the head.

"Stop playing around."

And he started walking away. To their surprise, her tears dried instantly and a wicked gleam appeared in her eyes.

"Alex..." The dark haired boy sighed in exasperation.

"Enemy in sight." The girl whispered as she crouched down.

Her movements were liquid and almost snake-like, so much so that the hobbits couldn't help shivering as Gandalf narrowed his eyes in interest. This girl had more to her than she let on.

"Target aquired. Zooming in."

She scuttled after Riddick, whom no one had ever managed to touch (though the hobbits Merry and Pippin had tried on numerous occasions) and just as she was a few meters behind him...she jumped on his back!

...and Riddick only turned his head towards her and whispered something in her ear and throat.

A few seconds later the girl let go of his neck and fell in a dead faint at his feet, her nose bleeding.

The only one to have heard his whispered words was Legolas and he remained mute when asked though a slight blush could be observed whenever the subject was brought up.

Harry and Draco didn't bother. KNowing Alex it had to have been something VERY perverted.

* * *

_**Here it is!!**_

_**I'm finishing it here cos I have to go to the doctor for my foot (sprained ankle while doing Judo :D ) and then have my japanese exams this afternoon.**_

_**Hope you like it and please....wish me luck for this weeeeeeek!! (exam week)**_

_**huggles me loves!!!!**_

- Eriklover101 : aw thank luv!!! :) I hope you won't be disappointed with this chapter, It will get better! Don't worry! :D

- Suuki-Aldrea : lol glad you had that reaction! but uhmmmm...don't choke too hard! If you die I won't know if you liked this chapter!!! XD

- SilentWatcher : lol awesumest!! can I steal this word? :D

- bharned1 : haaaa, I rewatched Phantom of the Opera with a friend and we agreed that after our exam week we're going to Paris (it isn't too far away by train) and we're visiting... the OPERA GARNIER!!! Myahahahahaha!! I can't wait, I'm so excited...!!!

- SerinSykes : ooooh relating to the thingthing...shinyyyyy!!! Hehehe, that's a great idea! I'm stealing! XD

- IzzyoftehRandomanius : which smexy elf? I'm actually probably gonna glomp...legolas...haldir, elrohir elladan ....heheheheh ALL THE ELVES!...and two gondorians muahahaha


	13. XIII: Gandalf

_**I am Sergent Noodles from the Squiggly Wiggly Mind Land and I thank thee for coming upon this chapter and reading it. ^^**_

_Hello one and all! ...well I'm already late so I won't sya anything too stupid today and hope you'll enjoy this chapter and thank you for reading this far!!!_

_wuv you all!!!  
_

* * *

_**ALEX, THE PROFESSIONAL TIME TRAVELER**_

_Summary: Alex is saving Harry Potter from his relatives all the while looking for Riddick who doesn't seem to have been transported with her to the Potterverse but is that the only universe they'll be visiting? Will Alex and Harry be landing in another different world all in one piece and still human?...or **mostly** human anyways.... R&R Pairings still to be decided_

_Enjoy! :P_

_Bla bla_ : Voice of Reason

**Bla bla** : Voice of Arrogance

* * *

Recap:

_"Target aquired. Zooming in."_

_She scuttled after Riddick, whom no one had ever managed to touch (though the hobbits Merry and Pippin had tried on numerous occasions) and just as she was a few meters behind him...she jumped on his back!_

_...and Riddick only turned his head towards her and whispered something in her ear and throat._

_A few seconds later the girl let go of his neck and fell in a dead faint at his feet, her nose bleeding._

_The only one to have heard his whispered words was Legolas and he remained mute when asked though a slight blush could be observed whenever the subject was brought up._

_Harry and Draco didn't bother. Knowing Alex it had to have been something VERY perverted._

* * *

When I woke up Gandalf was trying to figure out what secret phrase would open the pretty, shiny dwarven doors and most of the fellowship were huddled around Harry and Draco who seemed slightly unnerved by the men, dwarf and hobbits's interests.

Yawning and stretching I sat up and felt my eyes bug out when I saw Merry and Pippin grab stone and throw them into the water, making them skid.

"No! Don't!" I whisper yelled, rushing over to them and making them jump in fright at my sudden movements.

I ignored how Legless and Gimli had taken their weapons out and pointed them at me and stopped at Merry's side, anxiously looking over the water.

"Ooooh this not good... big evil calamary gonna come eat us soon..." I muttered, scanning the too still expand of water before us.

"What are you talking about miss?"

I think it was Merry who spoke but I ignored him, I could feel it! The creepy creature. Guess it comes from being a hybrid from another kind of creepy creature.

My senses tingled with a warning:

'**RUN AWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!'**

...ah wait no...that was Arrogance cowering alone in his corner of my brain.

I sighed and looked behind me as Frodo figured out the riddle and the great doors creaked and groaned open.

The fellowship went in and I mentioned Harry and Draco to follow. It would be no use for them to be in the way and be hurt when the creature decided to peek it's ugly beak-mouth-thingy out of the water.

Riddick was hidden somewhere outside with me and I growled lowly as a tentacle slipped out of the water and approached me.

It ignored my legs closer to it and instead started making it's way towards our little hobbit ringbearer.

"Oh no you don't you Sushi stuffing!" I yelled angrily and jumped on the tentacle, my unnaturally long nails digging painfully into it.

A harsh yell was gurgled up from the water and with great splashes and the whole cool 'I'm terribly evil, my entry was frightening' way of signalling it's arrival, the creature made itself known.

I received the brunt of the twenty or so tentacles as the creature probably hadn't appreciated it's new earring holes in the tentacle and was sent careening in the air and landed...like a bag of potatoes a few meters away.

By then the men of the fellowship had decided to help.

Strong arms grabbed me as everyone rushed to the mine and a few seconds later loud rumbling echoed everywhere and we were surrounded by darkness.  
Somehow I suddenly felt giddy.

"Home!" I chirped happily, giggling.

"I love darkness." I whispered to Riddick and he groaned. "You would."

Oooooh...his deep rich voice and the dark weren't doing anything for my overexcited senses.

And then I panicked.

"Harry! Draco! Where are my hatchlings?!" I shrieked when no one had answered.

Shuffling was heard and I ripped myself from Riddick, blinking my eyes to make the rest of the blind the light had given me and looking for the two boys anxiously.

"Draco?" I scrambled around the fellowship who squeaked in surprise, not seeing me as I could see them because of my freakish eyes. "Harry?"

I approached the entrance and found them lying together, unconscious.

Gandalf made light with his staff and immediately the fellowship relaxed slightly but their eyes riveted to the strange girl who was kneeling down next to the two boys who had accompagnied her.

She looked them over while releasing distressed squeaks probably without even noticing she did.

"It's ok. I'm here. Nothing will hurt you." Legolas heard her whisper as she carefully wiped their faces with her strange tunic.

To everyone's surprise (except Riddick but no one was really sure where _he_ was) she lifted the first blonde boy effortlessly holding him against her on one hip as one would a small child and she bent down and did the same on the opposite hip for the dark haired man-child.

Aragorn approached her to help but quickly backed off when she growled warningly.

"Alex they want to help." A deep voice resonated but the girl ignored it.

She started walking, occasionally rubbing her face against one of the boys, her face never straying from it's distressed grimace.

"It's a three day walk through Moria. Let us hope we go unnoticed. There are fowler things than orcs in the deep dark."

Legolas approached Gandalf quietly as the rest tried advancing without noise behind them.

"Can we do nothing?"

It was not needed to precise who and what he was talking about.  
As Gandalf was about to respond they both felt the unmistakable presence of the Other man that had accompagnied them on this quest.

"Her creature part of her mind has taken over, she will not let you approach what she has deemed her 'hatchlings' until she is sure they are safe and healthy."

And like that he was gone again, leaving Gandalf and Legolas with raised eyebrows.

What must have been hours but felt like years later the group stopped for a break and made a small fire to warm them up as the further down they went the colder it got.

Alex settled a little farther away and sighed as she stroked the boys' faces.

Ten minutes later she huffed annoyedly and another few minutes she'd slapped both boys.

The fellowship could only watch with slightly shocked expressions.

However the man-childs woke and sputtered angrily and the strange girl came skipping back to them, her strange animalistic personality all but forgotten.

"So! Who's hungry?"

The hobbits looked at her in slight hope but tinged with worry.

"I heard a few creatures scuttling in the dark, I can bet there are bats but also a few rats, maybe a few creatures I don't know about but who are very nice?"

Merry turned green and Pippin sniggered, thinking she was joking.

"Or you could find something resembling a plant and Harry and I'll transfigure it into something edibly less disgusting than scuttling critters in the dark."

Alex looked at the blonde boy in surprise. "Or that." She agreed.

"How's a man eating weed sound?"

* * *

.... FINITO!!! ...or not, just kidding! ;)

I know I haven't updated regularly for the past two months but in my defense... I had writer's block followed by exams and more exams!!! :D

So yeah, here's another bit for you and thank you for reading my crappy story this far ;)

huggles loves

* * *

After realising Gollum was following us, waiting for Gandalf to remember which passage to take (during which I had pranked Legolas to turn his hair green and exchanged Aragorn's tabacco with weed) we finally came to the immense and beautiful columns where the whole fellowship fell in awe and wonder at such craftsmenship... or craftsdwarvenship.

I looked around in worry as I knew what was coming, feeling Riddick's speculating gaze fixed on since the begining of the journey. He knew I knew something...but I was _almost_ sure he didn't know how or what I knew about this journey.

A few minutes later Gimli cried out in sorrow and ran towards the tomb of the last of his kind.

I followed reluctantly, Harry and Draco sending me puzzled glances as I did so.

"...drums....drums....they are coming."

I finally entered and forced out a breath.

I had never really fought before and I was scared. What if someone was hurt? What if one of my hatchlings died?! What if I DIED?!

'_calm down you ninny. If you were really in danger of dying we'd manifest and protect you._'

I relaxed a little as Reason scolded me. Thing simply snorted something that sounded suspiciously like: 'moron'. Arrogance glared at all of us.

'**This will all end in tears! Trust me!**'

Reason rolled her eyes.

As I had been daydreaming Pippin had decided to observe the dead guard and thus made it crash down the hole several thousand feet with an alarming amount of crashes and noise.

Everyone froze and I looked pityingly at him.

"Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity."

Properly chastened Pippin tried to shrink unto himself and disappear into the floor so I went over to him and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Orcs!"

Wild scrambling erupted around me and I shoved the hobbits behind me in a small dark corner. "Stay behind me." I hissed as Boromir ran back in and muttered sarcastically "They have a cave troll." as if he were commenting on the weather.

I was suddenly glad of my enhanced hearing since the hobbits would only have panicked after hearing that.

Harry and Draco came to stand next to me and Gandalf nodded wearily at us before everyone positioned themselves to fight.

Screeches were heard and my lips pulled back in a pleased sneer without my realizing it.

"Let them come! There's one dwarf in moria who still draws breath!"

I giggled childishly and saw the fellowship shiver at the sinister sound before all hell suddenly erupted and I lost all thoughts of fear and hesitation.

Anything ugly and dark that approached me had it's head severed and as I finished another one I realized some of the hobbits had slipped away from my guard and Frodo was about to be speared!

I knew what was going to happen but couldn't help the panic I felt when a million possibilities ran through my mind; what if Bilbo hadn't given him the mithril jacket? After all the fellowship were only supposed to be nine! not ten...nor find three unexpected time-dimension travelers on their road!

What if I had screwed the whole plot line?!

Frodo's pained gasp made the fellowship freeze then fight again with renewed anger. My advanced senses failed to pick up the special sent of spilled human blood (different from Goblins' black blood which had an unusually high saturation of metal composits in it, giving it it's color and repulsive odor) and served to reassure me, Frodo had received the chainmail.

The battle ended, the fellowship ooh-ed and aah-ed as Frodo showed them his little trick and then we were off.

The whole run through the rest of moria past me like a strange dream. Even when the Balrog was behind us I couldn't seem to concentrate on my surroundings. I knew it was supposed to happen...but I didn't want it to. I wanted Frodo to keep hope. Not to blame himself... never blame himself...

This brought back painful memories I couldn't indulge in such circumstances so I pushed them away and kept running with the rest of the fellowship, occasionally picking up one of the hobbits who had tripped and setting him back on his feet without breaking my stride.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"GANDALF!"

I turned away, tears in my eyes and pulled Legolas away as arrows started flying on us.  
His shocked look hurt, Frodo's screams in the background didn't help either.

"Let's go!" I yelled, pushing him up the stairs and doing the same to Boromir before the rest of them followed, Harry and Draco following somberly.

When we finally reached daylight the fellowship let itself fall apart.

Frodo went on his own and the others cried.

I sighed. I'd done this before. He couldn't blame himself or he'd eat himself from the inside.  
I walked over to Frodo and stood next to him somberly.

"Why didn't you do anything?" Frodo accused and I closed my eyes. I hadn't even needed to hint anything.

"With all your power you could have saved him!" He yelled suddenly.

I turned my orange globes to his and answered as coldly as I could.

"It was his time to die; I cannot and will not change fate. If I tried it could change everything and I will not do so for only one life."

It was harsh and cold and it broke my heart to see his shocked face.

"Murderer!"

I flinched but didn't otherwise respond.

"Frodo!"

With one last betrayed glare, the young hobbit walked away and followed aragorn as the Ranger rounded the rest of them up.

I sighed but felt a small bitter smile tug at my lips. Yes. Frodo would blame me and guilt wouldn't gnaw his heart.

"Alex?"

Harry took my hand and Draco approached as well, silver eyes never leaving the side of my face.

"Let's go before we get left behind."

I tugged them along with me, the rest of the fellowship who had apparently heard my phrase burning into my back.

For the next few days as we travelled almost no one but Harry and Draco talked to me. Riddick being naturally silent had instead opted to sometimes walking next to me or sitting by me at nighttime when everyone slept and I kept guard.  
It reassured me that the fellowship still trusted me enough to do that though.

One of those nights Riddick spoke. It was so sudden I jumped with a surprised squeak.

"Who?"

I looked at him confusedly.

"Who what?"

He sighed. Apparently our dear big muscled man didn't like having to explain himself.

"For who did you do that before?"

I frowned. How did he know?

His goggles were pulled up and his silver eyes pierced me and I turned away, unnerved.

"My father."

Sighing I let myself fall onto my back and looked up at the stars.

"There was a murderer shackled in the police station. The officer who'd arrested him's daughter had a habbit of freeing some of the criminals because she was naive and the criminals were smooth talkers. Said murderer escaped somehow and deciding on revenge on the man who arrested him went to the officer's house." I scratched my cheek, eyes unfocused, seeing my bloody house in my mind's eye.

"The only one he found there was the officer's wife. He knifed her and let her bleed to death slowly then used her blood as paint down into the hall before he left and was never found again." I sighed.

"Your mother." I nodded in confirmation.

"Dad had started thinking it was his fault because he hadn't cuffed him correcly. I knew it wasn't the case because I had been at the station when he'd done it. I suspect the murderer had a piece of metal somewhere in his messy hair... instead I told him the man had sweet talked me into freeing him. Father unconsciously shifted the blame that had been eating him inside to me and he managed to get passed my mother's death after a few years."

I shrugged and sat up again.

"It's a sap story and one I don't want to repeat ten thousand times because it's crappy. So let's just forget it all alright?"

Riddick didn't speak and I sighed again.

I didn't mention it was around that time I started hearing the strange voices in my head.

'**Talk about putting a cloud on the already moody atmosphere. Geez these people just lost Gandalf and you regal Riddick and probably legolas since he's got good hearing to your sob story!**' I almost smiled inwardly at Arrogance.

'_Stop trying to be such a martyr and get back to your cheery self! Make them move on from Gandalf! After all who says it's forbidden to hint he's not REALLY gone forever._'

I suddenly smirked. Yes. Indeed! There might be rules to being sent to different universes to which you knew everything about but...as the saying goes:

'Rules are meant to be broken'

Oh...and I have one little thing to do too.

I turned to Riddick, grinned impishly, ignored his raised eyebrow, grabbed his face and...

kissed him.

And then promptly fainted, a pleased smile stuck on my face, nose bleeding slightly.

* * *

Here it is!! Now sorry I can't answer everyone's reviews (late!!!) but thank you all!!

I wuv you and hope you like this chapter! Even if it's slightly depressing but I dunno, I felt like trying out a slight serious side to Alex's crazy personality! XD

Like?

No like?

Huggles!!

Oh and PS: again, what pairings? No pairings? slash pairings? Really I write what comes but if you have any preferences do tell :D

toodlio!!


	14. XIV: Meeting Elves

Okay so I hate my BLOODY INTERNET CONNECTION!!! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Okay so hope you like this chapter, it's long, it's pointless and I had lots of fun writing it.  
I'm thinking of sending Harry and Draco back though. I can't bear the thought of my two little love boys...er...heheh, HP heroes getting hurt in the battle of Helm's Deep. ...whaddy'all think?

* * *

_**ALEX, THE PROFESSIONAL TIME TRAVELER**_

_Summary: Alex is saving Harry Potter from his relatives all the while looking for Riddick who doesn't seem to have been transported with her to the Potterverse but is that the only universe they'll be visiting? Will Alex and Harry be landing in another different world all in one piece and still human?...or **mostly** human anyways.... R&R Pairings still to be decided_

_Enjoy! :P_

_Bla bla_ : Voice of Reason

**Bla bla** : Voice of Arrogance

* * *

Recap:

_Oh...and I have one little thing to do too._

_I turned to Riddick, grinned impishly, ignored his raised eyebrow, grabbed his face and..._

_kissed him._

_And then promptly fainted, a pleased smile stuck on my face, nose bleeding slightly._

* * *

When I woke up I was being carried like a sac of potatoes and it was to meet eyes with a little hobbit who currently hated me.

His accusing glare told me all I needed to know and I shrugged before I turned my head a little, hearing it crack, and looked at who was currently carrying me so indecently.

« You schmuck ! How can you carry a poor maiden like this ? » I shouted indignantly as I thumped Riddick in the back albeit not very hard (wouldn't do for him to suddenly drop me now would it…)

Unfortunately I'm pretty sure Riddick heard my thoughts because he grunted, shifted his shoulder upon which I was already digging my stomach into and before I could say 'yipes' I was on my arse in the grass.

I glared up at him. « Big meanie. »

No one commented. Okay. So they were still depressed about Gandalf. I'd wait a few days and if they were still so morose I'd drop the 'did you know that maia can't really die' bomb on them.

Da-um I hate depressed people. They depress me.

'**Oh how original…**' arrogance stated sarcastically to which I responded with much dignity by sticking my tongue out at him.

« You should not speak your thoughts aloud. » Legolas whispered in my ear so suddenly I jumped…and I'm pretty sure I must have bumped his nose on the way but he didn't say anthing so I ignored it.

« I didn't speak aloud ! …I don't think. » I looked around, it seemed elf-boy was the only one to have heard me. « You can't prove it ! » I ran away from him, cackling !

…only to trip ten meters further up on a super-concealed-evil-world-dominating …ROCK !

'_it was hardly well hidden. It was as big as your empty head and in the middle of the road…how could you have MISSED IT ?!_'

Okay so Reason was a little stressed out… no biggie.

Arrogance grinned in the back of my mind.

« Alex stop daydreaming ! »

I zapped to attention and saw that the fellowship had long since distanced me, not one of them thinking of helping me up from my position of lying face down in the DRY, HARD dirt !

« YOU…. ! YOU EVIL BEINGS !! »

…okay so maybe not the thing to say when a hobbit thinks you killed his favorite wizard.  
Frodo did a 180 and marched back towards me, eyes flashing.

His posture, his eyes reminded me so much of…my father… I squeaked, yelled out an uncomprehensible apology and I ran away in the opposite direction.

« Meet you all up at the elves' ! »

I wasn't sure they'd heard me but I knew Harry and Draco had followed me because fifteen minutes later they had 'pop'ed up next to where I was dipping my feet in the cool water.

Draco stayed at my back but Harry came in front of me and crouched. Boy, he'd grown ! …oh wait..I was sitting on the grass. Haha.

« Alex. Focus. »

His words made me concentrate.

« Why… » He sighed, « why are you acting like this, you know how it is when you lose someone, why do you pretend it doesn't affect you ? »

I frowned. « But…it doesn't ! » Harry frowned.

« Gandalf is a maia, » I adopted my 'I know something you don't so shut up and listen to my awesomeness' voice. « Maia can't really die, Gandalf even less because he has such an important role in this mission. » I smiled kindly at Harry.  
« Gandalf will always be with us in this mission, let's just say he's taking a few weeks off. »

His frown didn't disappear but his eyes had cleared a little and I grinned smugly at him when I realized exactly where he was standing ;

My grin widened when he realized his own position himself.

Just before I accomplished my prank, I heard Draco mutter : « how could he not have seen this coming ? »

Harry was ankle deep in the little stream i'd been dipping my toes in…it was child's play to simply push him into the deeper part of the pool and watch him come back up looking like a half drowned rat.

« Awww you're so cuuu AAAAH !! »

I shrieked as pale hands gripped my shoulders and shoved me in after Harry.

« Draco you little…weasel ! »

B oth boys lifted eyebrows at me. Oh yeah, that hadn't happened to them yet. Bummer.

After Harry had jumped onto Draco and had succeded in dripping water all over him we decided to make a small fire and warm ourselves up before retracing our steps and joining the fellowship in the Real of The Woodland Elves !!! …otherwise known by me as the TreeHugger Society.

We ate berries and my last two packets of noodle soups. I almost cried when I realized I wouldn't have anymore for probably a long time.

I sent the boys to sleep in the tent that Draco had kept in his cloak pocket with a 'Reducto' spell on it and stayed watch, wondering just how on earth I could slip that Gandalf was probably still alive without making it known that I had a distinct knowledge of the Fellowship's Future.

My eyes strayed towards the fire and I sighed. My weird creature senses were afriz with warnings that I shouldn't approach the flames but I'd always liked fire, it was just too bad that by some weird joke of fate's I had received a mutation from a creature that couldn't resist sunlight !

Although since I was only a half breed I could walk around in the sun…that was always a plus.

The second good thing about this half breed state was that I knew almost immediately that there were five unknown entities surrounding us and they were halfway up the trees surrounding our camp.

« Shit… » I muttered, throwing my twig into the fire.

I vaguely wondered if I should call Draco and Harry to arms but then …recognized a faint tree-musky scent when the wind blew towards me.

« Harry , Draco ! Make yourselves presentable, we have elf guests ! »

I could almost _hear_ the woodlanders bristle in annoyance at being detected so easily.

I heard shuffling from the tent and turned my head to see Draco and Harry pull themselves out, clothes only half on.

My eyes unfocused and suddenly I saw myself drawing them both…coming out…of the tent…half naked but for another, more perverted, reason.

Melodic speech reached my ears and I snapped out of my daydream (and consequent drooling).

One of the elves had shown himself and had spoken with something akin to mock in his voice.

I brought out my best '_what_ on earth ARE you babbling on about _now _?!' face.

The elf looked slightly exasperated as he repeated his phrase. In elvish. Do I LOOK LIKE A FREAKING ELF ?! I CAN'T UNDERSTAND ELF TALK ! I'm pretty sure they have flowers and plants curling around every phrase !

Harry shook his head. I wondered how long I could keep him and Draco with me here in Middle Earth before he'd have to go back to Hogwarts to train to rid the 'bloody, bigoted, moronic, idiotic wizarding world'.

The elf had apparently grown tired of my lack of reaction and he proceeded in translating his phrase in about twenty languages before I FINALLY understood something !

« your kinsmen look for you. »

I jumped up. « Yai ! I understood you ! »

I skipped over to him, patted his cheek then wondered off to the side towards where I knew one of the other elves were hiding, my nose guiding me only since apparently my eyes were hardly as good in daylight as they were in nighttime.

The elf moved, I could smell him ! …Nyahahaha !! Elf hunt starting up …. Watch out your green little butt my dear wood pixie…

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy observed Alex walk seemingly without care towards a particular patch of trees before she stopped abruptly and swerved to the left.

She did this a few times before just stopping and waiting.

The elf who had shown himself seemed quite amused if not a bit worried.

« Ignore her. She's always strange like that. »

The elf regarded them with slight surprise. « Did thee not notice.. ? Your…lady friend has followed one of my best hidden hunters as if…he were a noisy yellow bee . »

Draco snorted. « More like Alex is the yellow bee and you better take care she doesn't set her sight on you and sting you with some of her childishness. »

Now looking thoroughly confused, the elf turned away, signaling for them to follow, which the two young men did, smirking when they heard a sudden rustling and a muffled cry for help.

It was only a few days later that the scouts sent to find the three missing young humans came back with the troublemakers in tow, looking tired but pleased for the young woman and amused for the two young men.

The elves who'd brought them though looked thoroughly harassed and seemed to want nothing more but to escape as soon as their mission was finished… which is exactly what they did once they'd reported to the Captain of the Guard, Haldir and his two brothers.

The normally stoic and cold mannered Captain, once his name had been uttered had, to his great shock, found himself quite suddenly lying on his back in the Scout Talan, his arms full of … a human child ?

The being lifted its head and beamed at him. A daughter of men. He almost shoved her off him when her unnaturalness struck hm speechless yet again.

Her eyes were the strangest of golden reds, her hair a rich brown and her nails (which he found out the hard way as she'd landed hands outstretched onto his chest) were almost too long like claws and cut like razors.

« You are so good looking and don't worry I made sure to have a fansite for you also depicting how Arwen stole your glory for saving the midget with the ring ! »

A growl made both daughter of men and the most feared elven captain freeze.  
Not two meters away was that strange, well trained human who had accompagnied the fellowship here and had insisted he stay at the outpost until the 'annoying brat' was found.

Though Haldir had spent a few days in his presence already, this was the first time he could depict real emotion on the man's visible face…and the emotion currently marring said face was not pleasant.

« Riddick ! » The girl now sitting up on his chest squealed happily.

With one hand the man lifted her up, draped her onto his shoulder earning an 'oof' from her and with one last possessive glare, he started marching away.

« Hey you big brute ! I can glomp whomever I like ! Let me down ! I haven't even terrorized…er…come to know the other elves ! THIS IS BIRDNAPPING !!! »

* * *

Thank you all for reading, sincerely I hope my writing isn't getting crappy, I haven't had much time to think of what's to happen in this story what with all my exams, internet problems and basically crappy uni hours not helping my writer's block!!!

Aaaarghù

I know, just excuses, hope you ain't too disappointed, thank you all for reviewing!! :)

huggles!

- Eriklover101 : Haha don't we all eh? lol

- shatteredstar21 : Ooooh hugging the fire/shadow demon!!! That was such a good idea!! Crappety crap, I didn't think of putting that...! Nuoooooh!!! Oh...well...I'll ask you permission to use it in my next story ;)

- MorgansBabyGrl : haha, thanks hun :D

- Saismaat : haha I know! I had that scene all laid out in my head and I laughed out loud...except I was in the middle of uni class and everyone kind of looked at me weird XD

- SerinSykes : oooh! Parots!!! Haha, you guys had all such brilliant ideas for the balrog and I totally forgot!! snif...this sucks...I'll have to rectify all this VERY SOON!!! PS: I know, I've been imagining romantic scenes of Riddick and Alex but each time I keep seeing Alex muck it up so I decided to actually write one of said scenes out finally! XD

- Suuki-Aldrea : ooh the real kids idea is hilarious but no, sadly Riddick knows that even if Alex is boinkers she wouldn't have had two kids with apparently two very different fathers in the space of a few months.... or....omigawsh I just had an awesomest Idea!!!! MUAHAH: I love you!!!!

- .Mistress.92 : Haha, thanks doll, oh and may I just say.... I LURVE COOOOOOOKIES!! MUAHAHAHHAA

Haha, last time I tried going to see a shrink she ran out on me, crying! The nerve of the woman...

- Halogirl240 : hahaha, will do darlin! :P

Thank you again all and biiiig huggles!! xxx


	15. XV: Send Off

Hello!!

I'm thinking....I'm thinking(yes i know this doesn't happen often)... I'd love to actually be sent like that to ME or something.... sometimes i look at my prospective life and think: 'she-it...this had significantly less adventure then my stories'

And then I think: 'I'll just hafta find an adventure!! NYAHAHA!'

...or if I fail my studies in the scientific biology branch I'll just open a book store and spend my days reading...awww that would be awesome....

* * *

_**ALEX, THE PROFESSIONAL TIME TRAVELER**_

_Summary: Alex is saving Harry Potter from his relatives all the while looking for Riddick who doesn't seem to have been transported with her to the Potterverse but is that the only universe they'll be visiting? Will Alex and Harry be landing in another different world all in one piece and still human?...or **mostly** human anyways.... R&R Pairings still to be decided_

_Enjoy! :P_

_Bla bla_ : Voice of Reason

**Bla bla** : Voice of Arrogance

* * *

Recap:

_A growl made both daughter of men and the most feared elven captain freeze.  
Not two meters away was that strange, well trained human who had accompagnied the fellowship here and had insisted he stay at the outpost until the 'annoying brat' was found._

_Though Haldir had spent a few days in his presence already, this was the first time he could depict real emotion on the man's visible face…and the emotion currently marring said face was not pleasant._

_« Riddick ! » The girl now sitting up on his chest squealed happily._

_With one hand the man lifted her up, draped her onto his shoulder earning an 'oof' from her and with one last possessive glare, he started marching away._

_« Hey you big brute ! I can glomp whomever I like ! Let me down ! I haven't even terrorized…er…come to know the other elves ! THIS IS BIRDNAPPING !!! »_

* * *

It was kind of sad to say but without Alex to wreak havoc the fellowship felt quite bored; After the heartbreaking mourning the elves had sang in tribute to Gandalf, the fellowship had been isntructed to rest for a few weeks before they continued on their journey.

Merry and Pippin were especially cross with Frodo's attitude towards the strange but funny human girl because they knew that if Alex acted like Gandalf wasn't really dead then it was so!

Gimli had to endure 'pretty, prancing little elves' all day long and Legolas was nowhere to be seen, visiting the realm of his kindred.

Aragorn and Boromir stayed quiet and in contemplation. After the first few days Legolas came back to camp to inquire if Alex had been seen, and the rest of the fellowship shrugged awkwardly, Frodo only lowering his eyes either in shame or annoyance, no one was really sure with the little hobbit nowadays.

Also when Riddick suddenly reappeared with the human girl on his shoulder screaming obscenities did the fellowship lighten up, as if a burning candle having dimmed because of lack of oxygen had suddenly flared to life with a breath of wind.

Riddick dropped her to the ground rather savagely and Alex shot to her feet, massaging her apparently aching backside.

"You have no..no...no!!!" Too annoyed to find her word she finished with a heartfelt "ARGH!" and then turned and froze when she spotted the whole fellowship watching with varied degrees of humor and fondness, other unknown elves watching from afar with something akin to fear in their eyes and stances.

"OMIGAWD I MISSED YOU GUYS SO MUCH!"

And the whole fellowship was rewarded with a big individual hug, however everyone tensed when Alex approached Frodo last and bent to a knee in front of his downturned face.

"Can I hug you Frodo?" Alex asked seriously, shocking them as they hadn't really seen her serious that often...except when she'd harshly answered Frodo that is.

A tense silence followed until, hesitantly, Frodo nodded, still not looking up.

Gently, unlike any of the hugs the others had received, Alex took Frodo into a soft hug and kissed both cheeks. "I'm glad to see you again."

The hobbit buried his face into her shirt and only elven ears heard soft cries.

It was a sobering scene...were it not for Alex's face.

-candy-candy-candy-candy-candy-candy-candy-candy-candy-candy-candy-candy-candy-candy-candy-candy-

I talked like I had heard a psychiatrist talk to an abused child once at the station and almost glowed with joy when Frodo accepted my hug.  
However I felt my eyes widen in panic when he started crying against my shirt!

That was a new shirt! ...and how the hell do I comfort him?! I never comforted anybody before...!

I heard Harry sigh exasperatedly and noticed that they had followed Riddick and I back to the fellowship without even helping me when I was hanging like a sac of heavy potatoes on Riddicks shoulder!

...well...it had given me an apportunity to feel him up. Gawd but his back was muscular....too bad his tight butt had been out of reach...not for lack of trying though...

By the time I came out of my fantasy Frodo had calmed down and was now blushing in embarassement.

"I'm hungry!" Pippin suddenly spoke up and i grinned at him.

"I'm so hungry I could eat...a hobbit! NYAHAHA!" I lifted Frodo easily, forgetting for a moment to manage my strength in front of people I didn't quite know or trust so much, and ran off, cackling evilly, Merry and Pippin following with cries of: "worry not dear kinsman! We shall save thee from this horrible witch!"

Which was of course followed by: "Oy! I'm not a witch! I'm a pretty...uh...THING!"

-candy-candy-candy-candy-candy-candy-candy-candy-candy-candy-candy-candy-candy-candy-

After running around half of Rivendel with Frodo on Alex's shoulders laughing heartily and the two hobbits racing behind them, the four child-like people found themselves at the door of the Elven Kitchens by some miracle and were begging the cook for some food while pretending to agonize (or actually agonize for some -cough-alex-cough-) in hunger.

The cook, a tall blonde haired (big surprise there) elf just looked on in amusement before finally giving in and handing them some warm bread rolls filled with soft fruit cream.

And then he had to lock the door when he saw the look the human girl sent the rest of the rolls after having tasted the first one.  
The cook couldn't say he was annoyed because out of all his years of cooking, to be quite honest even though elves greatly appreciated his food and always complimented him, these four people were the first to show their appreciation in quite such an obvious way.

Alex being back made the fellowship's stay seem shorter, filled everyday with pranks and almost always Alex running away from someone, mostly Merry and Pippin.

They even found her sneaking towards Haldir one day where she had seemed particularly bored. The elf had pretended to be oblivious until the young woman had softly grabbed his hair and started braiding it with small pink flowers.

-candy-candy-candy-candy-candy-candy-candy-candy-candy-candy-candy-candy-

I Had my tongue stuck between my teeth, concentrating on not breaking the flower stem as I inserted another one in Haldir's new braid. Hopefully I'd have time to fini....

"If you would please let go of my hair. It is an elven custom that only a lover or very close family may braid or brush another's hair."

I blinked, looked up at him and then...blinked again.

"...lover?"

Haldir rolled his eyes and tugged his new braid out of my hands and I pouted.

As he started walking away I crawled to my knees in a hurry and grabbed a piece of his tunic, turning on my biggest, most sincere 'tear shiny, disappointed' puppy stare.

His brow furrowed and I jutted my lip out, a big fat tear slipping from one eye and rolling down my cheek agonizingly slowly.

A muscle jumped somewhere near his jaw and I swore I could hear snickering somewhere in the trees.

-candy-candy-candy-candy-candy-candy-candy-candy-candy-candy-candy-candy-candy-

Haldir sighed. How could he say no? This girl was what could be a human equivalent to a lost, kicked puppy!

It annoyed him to no end how easily she manipulated him and most of the people around her; it didn't help that the elves of his squadron were watching from the talans above and were having a hearty laugh at his expense.

The only ones who seemed unaffected by Alex's strange way of speech and manipulating puppy faces were the Great Elf Queen Galadriel and her husband, the King.

Though it had been rather humorous to watch from afar the first time the regal duo had met this strange, brash human girl.

-FLASHBACK!!!-

_Haldir led the over excited human up the stairs, constantly having to stop and bring her attention back to following him as she kept bending over the side and gaping at all that was below._

_When they FINALLY reached the top Haldir couldn't stop a sigh of relief escape from him and then thoroughly ignored the amused look his queen was quite surely sending him from where she hid just beyond, awaiting the appropriate time to show herself to the distracted daughter of men._

_Any try of an entrance though would have been ruined since Alex suddenly looked straight towards where haldir could only guess where Galadriel stood and smiled dreamily, putting her hand to eye level, palm out and waving left and right two or three times in what he guessed was a greeting in her land._

_Galadriel then strode forward and Haldir excused himself further away, Alex not even noticing him as she...(and here haldir had to hold a snort and mutter that he wasn't really surprised) seemed in total awe of Galadriel's...cape._

_"I ...love your cape! I have tried to find one in sooo long and I can't! I can't even make it because I suck at ..." Here Galadriel cut her off with a wave of her hand and smiled as she glided down the final steps and put her hands either side of the human's face._

_Haldir had frowned then. The Elf Queen only did this when the guest was particularly hard to read...or knew how to block their thoughts! though it had never really happened before, it was not unheard of that some people could promptly divert their thoughts when in the lady's presence so as to hide certain things._

_He watched as Galadriel's brow furrowed then cleared and then looked...confused?_

_"_Hello Queen of Elves, it is a pleasure..._"_

_Alex's voice had changed, had aquired a softer melody to it before suddenly twisting to a harsher, even worse way of speak than before._

_"**Though we wouldn't mind if you stopped messing around our host's head...it's already messy as it is.**"_

_And then a third change...this one strangest and, though haldir would never admit it, creepiest of all:_

_Scratchy, hissing sort of words, Alex's whole demeanor changing to look dark and dangerous._

_"_**We are honoured to be in your presence never the less.**_"_

_A few seconds of shocked silence before Alex seemed to shake herself awake again and smiled confusedly up at the queen._

_"Could I have candy?"_

_Galadriel didn't answer except to caress her cheek, turn on her heel and disappear away once more, her husband having stopped at the top of the stairs following her wordlessly as well._

_Now thoroughly confused, Haldir had been obliged to guide the human girl-child back as she was visibly trying to sort the meeting out in her mind._

_He was also confused but hid it well and vowed to keep an eye out for those changes he had heard and felt come over her...he wasn't sure what it meant but he was determined to find out...and do so while avoiding a fight with the easily jealous well trained human man..._

-END FLASHBACK-

Haldir broke out of his revery when Alex tugged once more on his tunic and sighed exasperatedly, uncharacteristically letting himself fall back into a sitting position with less grace than he had ever shown before.

It was worth it though when the girl-child's face light up excitedly and she crawled once more behind him and gently went back to braiding his hair.  
He'd regret this. He just _knew_ it. The elves above had gone silent and this was worse than them snickering but...he couldn't say no when ever since this girl had arrived the previously down spirited Fellowship had regained hope and some happiness.

Besides... they were leaving today and even though Haldir should have been keeping an eye on the farewell ceremony preparations, he felt he could trust Glorfindel with the task as his hair was being braided by the strangest human girl any of them would ever meet again.

Several hours later Alex was finished and Haldir was thoroughly relaxed. The careful brushes her fingers had made through his hair this whole time had mellowed him out until he was half dozing in her lap...and he was harshly awoken when Alex's knees no longer supported him.

He had heard soft steps coming towards them and should have guessed as to who it was, evidently Alex couldn't disappear a few hours without bringing suspision to the well muscled dark skinned man.

Alex was once again dropped onto his shoulder and he walked away, completely ignoring Haldir.  
Alex, butt facing forward was in consequent looking back at him as the man walked away and she cheerily waved at him.

"See you soon maybe!"

Haldir inclined his head regally, once again ignoring his troups, knowing his usual stoic return greeting must have looked less than regal with pink flowers dotting his hair.

When all the elves trouped around the fellowship for their final farewell and Galadriel had given everyone their parting gifts except Alex's, they all held their breaths, wondering just what their queen could have come up with for such a strange girl. (said girl was admiring the floral decorations with her mouth hanging slightly open in obvious awe which quite pleased the elves despite her bad manners of not respecting the gift ceremony)

Galadriel smiled indulgently as she put a finger to the child's chin and led her eyes back to the present.

"For all the hope and I must say many happy moments you have brought with you, I bestow you one of our boats especially decorated to help guide you back home."

Alex blinked once before smiling softly in understanding and even before she had opened her mouth, Haldir knew to expect a clearer, more posed voice:

"Thank you milady. It was an honour to be accepted by such a beautiful community and regal people."

The fellowship turned to her in shock as she bowed in respect.

"Farewell..."

It took only a few minutes for Alex to return to her usual self...and when she did, they all cringed as she whooped and ran towards what was clearly her gondola which Galadriel had gifted her with.

With one running leap Alex was in and already moving down the river, alone in her small, rocking boat.

"Love you all! Hope to see you guys ...er and girls soon!"

With a lot of hand waving as she was most prone to do, the girl then lied down in her boat, legs crossed and arms behind her head, the sun hitting her face as she sighed in contentment, obviously waiting for the rest of the fellowship to catch up.

An hour later they were all on their way, rowing till they'd reached Alex's own boat where she had dozed off and as they passed..pippin cupped his hands into the cold water and splashed some onto her face and bared neck.

With a small muted scream Alex shot up and glared at the laughing hobbits.

"Revenge shhhall be ssssweet..." She hissed and went to grab an oar and instead lifting another gift Galadriel had left in the boat the human girl had obviously not seen yet.

"OMIGOSH! A fishing rod! WICKED!"

* * *

Here it is!!! FINALLY! My writer's block is lifting I think!! NYAHAHA

Thank you all for the great ideas, I'm sorry I can't thank you in this chapter yet cos i'm kind of late I was supposed to meet a friend in town and with how I'm doing right now I' won't be there for when I told her ..so gotta rush!! HUggles y'all! Hope you like this chapter !!!!

xxxxxxxx


	16. XVI: Sent Back Home

Okay...so I just looked and realized I haven't updated in ... 41 DAYS!

...in my defense, since I hadn't done much my first semester I had to re-do my exams so...I had to work (for once..!) !!!!

Yeah...so here it is, sorry it took so long and thank you all who favorited me!!! :)

wuve you all!!!

* * *

_**ALEX, THE PROFESSIONAL TIME TRAVELER**_

_Summary: Alex is saving Harry Potter from his relatives all the while looking for Riddick who doesn't seem to have been transported with her to the Potterverse but is that the only universe they'll be visiting? Will Alex and Harry be landing in another different world all in one piece and still human?...or **mostly** human anyways.... R&R Pairings still to be decided_

_Enjoy! :P_

_Bla bla_ : Voice of Reason

**Bla bla** : Voice of Arrogance

* * *

Recap:

_"Love you all! Hope to see you guys ...er and girls soon!"_

_With a lot of hand waving as she was most prone to do, the girl then lied down in her boat, legs crossed and arms behind her head, the sun hitting her face as she sighed in contentment, obviously waiting for the rest of the fellowship to catch up._

_An hour later they were all on their way, rowing till they'd reached Alex's own boat where she had dozed off and as they passed..pippin cupped his hands into the cold water and splashed some onto her face and bared neck._

_With a small muted scream Alex shot up and glared at the laughing hobbits._

_"Revenge shhhall be ssssweet..." She hissed and went to grab an oar and instead lifting another gift Galadriel had left in the boat the human girl had obviously not seen yet._

_"OMIGOSH! A fishing rod! WICKED!"_

* * *

I yawned, really, no one could tell from the movies (or books in that matter) that the boat ride had been this long and _booooring._

Draco and Harry had decided that staying in Middle Earth wasn't really doing anything for them and with much begging and promises of food I sent them back with my machine...on their own...only realizing later on that I had only one working machine, the other, first one which had been damaged when we landed roughly on the 'screw-driver-looking-creatures' planet back when I was still in the 'Pitch Black' plot line.  
Come to think of it I kind of missed those little creatures...who tried to mate with me and were dumb as a box of rocks... but yeah...

I sighed lazily, the boat rocking a little as Riddick (sitting in the same boat as Boromir, Aragorn having chosen to stay with Frodo and Sam) passed by, goggled eyes lingering on my sprawled form and I could just _hear_ the reprimand.

'If something suddenly attacked I'd be the first shot and/or I'd be the first to tip over and fall into the water'

Yep...never mind... I'm guessing the cool water would be nice right about now, since I was lying down the wind didn't reach me and I was slowly turning to a crisp with the blaring sun falling directly down on me.

'_seriously...if you die of insulation don't blame us!_'

I sighed.

'**Don't lilsten to her, she's just annoyed that we're not thinking up some daring, mary-sue-ish plan to save Boromir**'

..but I thought I couldn't save Boromir or it would change the course of history and all that thwang?

'_You being here already changed it_'

Ah. I nodded to myself, ignoring the look Riddick sent me, his boat still level with mine. Boromir was right in my line of sight, at the end of their own boat, head high and eyes on the horizon, waiting for the two statues to appear.

I wondered how much longer Riddick and I'd be allowed to stay here and mess up the plot lines...

I scratched my chin distractedly, my toe holding the fishing rod straight.

"When you think about it, we are in our own universe, surrounded by other universes... what surrounds those universes? More? What if there is nothing? But then what surrounds that nothing? If there is nothing doesn't that mean there is _something_?"

I asked Riddick, his annoyed stare finally getting to me.  
I think he blinked.... then turned his head away from me. Yes!

Boromir just looked confused.

My foot was tugged violently and I shot up excitedly.

"Fish! fish fish fish!!" I chanted happily, pulling the fishing rod towards me and trying to work out how I got the bloody thing up.

Sincerely, elves are smart people but I think they might be too smart for me! I can't even work a bloody elvish fishing rod!

I heard Legolas sigh somewhere behind, felt the waves as a boat approached and the elf joined me in my boat, stealing my fishing rod and expertly pulling the fish up and out of the water to dangle furiously a few centimeters from my nose.

"oooh thank you mighty elf!" I squealed, grabbing the hilt of the knife I'd stolen off Riddick a few days ago and grabbing the string a few centimeters above the fish's gaping mouth. I layed him on the side and prepared myself.

"I'm sorry. I am killing you to nourish myself. May your soul rejoin Gaia in peace." I told it seriously then hit him on the head twice and hard, flinching slightly as I did.  
Orcs I didn't mind disposing of, fish and animals I ate were a bit more complicated.

Legolas jumped back into the boat he shared with Gimli when he saw I wouldn't need his help killing and gutting the fish, clearly he'd been expecting me to be too girly to do it!

Ha! Showed you!

A while later (which actually felt like a couple months) we shored and made a small camp.

I recognized this place thanks to the movies and descriptions from the books and sighed. Jeez, I'd be all cranky and nervous now, knowing we'd be attacked soon.

While Gimli grumbled loudly about us going the 'long way round' I got up and followed Frodo out, chatting animatedly as he picked up firewood and I just trudged next to him, hands in my pockets.  
I think he was vaguely amused that i wasn't helping at all and not bothered by it but i can't be sure.

Just as I stepped on a few dew-ey leaves and slid on my butt to the bottom of a small hole, I heard Boromir join Frodo who hadn't seen me go down.

'Great' I muttered, ignoring Reason's urgings to stop Boromir now.

I had to wait until Frodo escaped so that he would decide on his own to go to Mordor and without outside help. I was going to change Boromir's death already, I better not interrupt too much!

A few minutes later I heard Frodo run away, invisible and Boromir scream in frustration.

I climbed out and patted him on the back as he sobbed, having apparently 'woken' from the ring's allure.

"Get it together mate! Orcs a'comming'!" I warned, hearing the pounding feet coming right for us.

Boromir stood up hastily and unsheathed his sword.

When we saw the hundreds of orcs burst through the trees...I admit... I took a few stumbling steps back.

Boromir was quick to recover and took his 'horn' out.... NOT THAT ONE! Perverts.

The loud distress calls made my ears ring and my chest ache. Jeez that was LOUD!

And then we fought.  
Sincerely I lost any semblance of time or space, just ducking, kicking, ripping through flesh with my nails or sometimes using my knife, always making sure Boromir wasn't far behind me.

and then I heard it:

THWACK

I stumbled a few steps and looked back, confused when I saw Boromir looking at me with wide eyes, no arrows sticking out of him.

Oh.

Great. Reason had apparently kidnapped my body a few seconds to jump heroically in front of the bloody arrow!!

UGH!

Now I'm wounded, just great.  
Another whizzing sound and I flew to the side, Boromir rolling at the same time towards me, saving his own life unknowedly.

"BLOODY SNOT NOSED ..._THING_! I'll get you for this!" I yelled angrily towards the smirking Uruk Hai.  
"Just you wait..." I growled, eyes stinging slightly as my sight ajusted only on him and I crouched into what I was sure was a more animal posture than a human being's.

I rushed forward when I saw him notching another arrow, mouth wide open, ready to jump and land on him and rip his throat out...only to... violently bump against something metallic and hard and cold.

I bounced back a few feet and landed on my ass, what I was pretty sure was a hilarious (though at the moment I couldn't get a thought in my blank head, much less see the hilarity in the situation) shocked, confused look on my face.

Riddick suddenly grabbed my arm, hoisting me up and that's when we saw it...my machine!! My first machine!!!...the broken first machine....the broken first machine that was still making weird noises except that we couldn't hear them very well what with the fighting going on around us.

"Oh...shee-it..." I muttered as suddenly the machine disappeared and reappeared almost touching us.

I turned to see Aragorn and Boromir looking at us in shock, Legolas somewhere a bit further away, fighting the last uruks with Gimli.

I smiled hesitantly and waved before Riddick and I were suddenly pulled out of the Lord Of The Rings universe!

All around us was white with mixed colores flying about, it was very pretty and I almost reached out to try to grab one of the ribbon like reds dancing near us but Riddick's hand shot out to restrain me and a few seconds later...we landed.

...right in front of my house!

The sound of a shutting door was heard and running steps and when I looked up I saw... my dad!!

"Where on earth have you been?! AND WHO ARE YOU! HANDS IN THE AIR!"

Oh yeah, this was gonna be fun, especially since I could feel Riddick's tenseness since his hand was still gripping my arm almost painfully.

Now...should I tell my dad that Riddick had kissed me (even '_technically you kissed him then fainted..._') and sit back with popcorn to watch the show?

I reached back and pinched Riddick's firm butt, winking at his furious glare and grinning as my menacing father approached, gun held at eye level. Oh yesh...this was gonna be fun.... '**Kniark kniark kniark:!!!**'

* * *

Aaaand there it is!

I had wanted to finish this story, not too sure how but I guess it came on its own! XD

I hope you all liked it and I'm again sorry for the length of time between each updates, hope it didn't put you off the story too much :)

huggles y'all!!

**SerinSykes **:haha! She miraculously, without meaning-to, saved Boring-mire...uhm Boromir! XD How ye doing hun?

**.Mistress.92** :Haha, added the pinch ;) Im good! You hun? (jeez! Bloody fanfic won't let me put your whole nickname!! --_-- )

**shatteredstar21 **: haha, thanks hun!!

**Eriklover101 **:huuug!!! :)

**Najrala **:Aha!! true, reducio, yeah I'm so used to typing Reducto i didn't think ! XD thanks :)

**Suuki**-**Aldrea **:lol, sadly no, the boat not haveth super powers XD though..that'd be awesome wouldn't it... haaa...wish I had a magical little boat :P


End file.
